Second Chance
by Holly7795
Summary: Due to a promise made by the Cullen Clan, Bree Tanner is allowed to live, though not without the ever present threat of The Volturi and their return looming over both her and the Cullen's. With an eternity stretching before her, what lies ahead for this newborn? Better Story than Summary. Please Review.
1. Saved

**Okay so this is like my first ever FanFiction; so I don't know if it's any good "/ hopefully you will like it ( :**

**Holly Ox;;**

* * *

"We'd be willing to take responsibility for Bree' the one Jane had called Carlisle spoke fast, but his tone was meant for assurance, I could see how this statement was working on the tiny one, Jane.

It was hard to not believe what Carlisle was saying he spoke in such a familiar, reassuring voice that I didn't believe he was acting I believe he spoke the truth. From the corner of my eye I saw the bronze haired mind reader shoot me a meaningful look but only for a fraction of a second did our eyes meet. I was confused does this mean then that Carlisle is speaking the truth and they really are willing to take me in and look after me? The mind reader nodded this time just a slight incline of his head his eyes never meeting mine. So Carlisle was speaking the truth. One part of my mind rushed to asses this information; why would they want me? What would they do to me? They had only shown forgiveness towards me other than the blonde male covered in battle scars, for a moment I wondered where he had acquired such scars but only of a moment, it was still all new to me how I could think about multiple things at a time without fear of losing my train of thought, surely they wouldn't hurt me? The mind reader again nodded ever so slightly. I didn't think they would. But another part of my mind started to think of all the possibilities if I was left alive, how would I choose to live? These strange yellow-eyes weren't how Riley had told us they would be. They seemed more civilised more dare I think it human? The corners of the mind readers lips twitched for just a fraction of a second before his face became as smooth as stone again.

Whilst this had been going through my mind barely two minutes had passed and Jane was looking at me with a fierce intensity, so intense I was scared she'd use her 'gift' again to put me through pain but I felt nothing other than her glare.

She seemed to be calculating the idea of letting me live as though she were choosing what pair of shoes would go best with an outfit not whether I were to live or die I instantly felt the urge to rip her limb from limb for having this unsaid power over me, but, I knew it would only cause more trouble for me and this coven of people who had offered to take me in, for these reasons I stayed as impassive as stone trying to read in her face if she had made a decision, then something in her face changed made her face break into an angelic smile. Even though I had, in reality just become aware of this world, I knew this was a bad sign.

"The girl can live. However, if she steps out of line once it is your responsibility to destroy her, and if you don't we will return to destroy you all. So Carlisle what's it to be? Take the girl in and risk your entire 'family'" she scoffed at the word "in danger or let us release you of this troublesome newborn?" her voice sarcastic. I knew I was now going to die this kind vampire was not going to place his 'family' in danger just for me. Jane knew this too and smiled at me with a cocky glint in her eye.

"Bree stays with us. We'll take our chances. She doesn't seem adverse to the idea of learning our way of life." Carlisle spoke with certainty in his voice.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Jane's smile fell from her face almost comically.

"I'm sure you don't need Carlisle to repeat himself now Jane. You heard quite clearly that we do indeed wish to take responsibility of Bree and will take the consequences of any of her actions." The mind reader spoke in a clear velvety tone he continued "Bree you will be willing to learn and life our way of life wont you?" at this point he tuned to me a smile in his eyes.

"Y-y-yes. I am more than willing to try." I promised in a small voice still afraid to speak out of turn with Jane and her fire touch.

"Well to say that I'm surprised by the turn of events today it would appear that you now have two pets to look after. And by the way Cauis will be very interested to know that your still human Bella." She pointed towards the human who stood tightly against the mind readers side.

"The date has been set. Maybe we'll come and visit you in a couple of months so you can see Bree's new way of life and Bella's new immortality." The little pixie girl spoke. Jane didn't even glance her way and shrugged indifferently. Some jealously there by the looks of things. Pixie girl had said the date had been set, so they were intending on making this Bella a vampire then, she didn't look adverse to the idea either, did she want this life for herself? I glanced over towards her again this time not out of thirst but mere curiosity she was holding the mind readers hand that was wrapped tightly around her shoulders she didn't seem to be affected whatsoever by this close proximity to not only the mind reader but the other 11 vampires in the clearly in truth she looked rather at ease. It seemed she was in on the secret and by the looks of things was in a relationship with the mind reader. Wow, never thought it to be possible for a relationship between human and vampire to exist, yet clearly I was wrong like I had been about so many other things to do with this coven.

"We shall leave now, make your plans for the future" she glanced at the pixie girl quickly then back to Carlisle "and we shall know if Bree steps out of line. Goodbye." And with that said Jane raised her hand towards her shoulder and the figures slowly started to retreat to the forest from which they came. I stared after them for a few moments processing the thoughts that they had let me live and it was all thanks to this coven 'family' standing next to me. I turned towards them now and every set of eyes was firmly on me. The blonde male with the scars was in front of me once more teeth bared but not as aggressive as before Carlisle at his shoulder smiling kindly at me. I noticed the mind reader had again positioned himself between me and the human, Bella. Suddenly, the huge vampire with black hair was flanking the scared vampire teeth also bared. Why had he moved so fast was it because I had looked towards the human?

The mind reader spoke, "Yes Bree that's why he moved."

I nodded towards him, looked him straight in the eye and thought, _I will try my absolute hardest to not harm Bella or any other humans from now on, as you know I hated the life I had with Riley and the others with the exceptions of… _my thoughts stopped abruptly I didn't want to think about them _please can you help me I don't know how to even try to stop this thirst._

His smile widened as though he was proud of something I'd thought.

"Yes Bree I am. I can read the sincerity in your thoughts however you're still a newborn you can't control it but we will help you. I promise." He said.

"Thank you…" I trailed of realising I knew none of there names other than Bella and Carlisle I wanted to thank the mind reader personally.

"Edward." The mind reader spoke. "My names Edward."

"Thank you Edward. Thank you all of you." I looked round at the other vampires in the clearing. My eyes settled on Carlisle he had the kindest eyes there apart from a small vampire with long caramel coloured hair tied up in a neat bun on top her head she had a warm smile that reminded me of my mother, not that she was much of a mother that's is but still. I thought _Edward can you help me out and introduce people to me? It feels weird not knowing the people who have taken responsibility for me._ He chuckled lowly.

"Carlisle, introductions perhaps and then maybe some hunting, Bree's in need at this present time." Edward said.

I thanked him again silently, even though there was so much going on for me to try to process that thirst was there still so strong it was taking a lot of self control not to run at Bella. Edward stiffened slightly at this recent thought. I now only had to wait for the introduction and then I could go and hunt.

"Of course. Bree my name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor and I work at the local hospital this is my wife Esme" Carlisle introduced himself first and then gestured towards the female vampire with caramel hair and the motherly smile, at the mention her name she walked forward, the vampire with battle scars moved silently next to me, and grasped my hand in hers "Welcome to the family Bree." She then released my hand and stood next to Carlisle.

"I'm Alice! It's so nice to meet you Bree." Pixie girl ran forward and embraced me tightly and kissed my cheek lightly I was too shocked to do anything other than stand there while she hugged me, I noticed the scared vampire move restless next to me as Alice embraced me he was watching me with even more scrutiny. "Jasper, she's fine she won't hurt me." She spoke to the scared vampire is a chirpy tone; Jasper seemed to relax ever so slightly at this statement. "Will you Bree?" she asked me with a smile.

"No of course not. I'm trying very hard." And it was true I was trying very hard the burning in my throat was getting stronger and stronger I need the fire to be put of and now. "I'm sorry but I'm in agony here, it hurts so much how can stand it." I virtually screamed at Alice, she appeared unfazed by this sudden outburst and she simply took my hand squeezed it tightly and then face Jasper again.

"You, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett are going to take Bree hunting now and once Bella is at home and safe I'll come and join you okay?" she asked.

Jasper only nodded in response. However, the large black haired vampire who I presumed to be Emmett pushed up to me and spoke in a deep voice. "Hey I'm Emmett." Thoughts confirmed then Bree. "Stick to what we tell you when hunting okay?" I nodded numbly distracted by his vast chest and arms, this vampire was sure to be extremely strong.

Esme flitted back to Bree's side and took the hand Alice wasn't holding and gave it a gentle squeeze I'll be coming with you okay?" again I simply nodded.

"You'll be fine Bree as long as you do what they tell you and I'll be along before you know it okay?" Alice asked me.

"Okay, but why are so many of you coming? I've hunted plenty of times before, I know how to hide the bodies as well so that wont be a problem." I replied.

"Bree, honey you won't be hunting people, animal's sweetheart animals." Esme told me with a slight worry in her tone about how I would accept this.

"Can you really live of animal's I mean does it stop the thirst?" I asked.

"We will talk about this shortly but first you need to let go of Alice and then we can go." Esme told me softly it was only then that I realised I was still gripping onto one of Alice's tiny hands. I let it go instantly and Alice smiled at me.

"It's fine Bree but I need to get Bella home I'll see you real soon." She gave me another tight squeeze and walked over to Bella.

"Bye Bree." Bella called as Alice picked her up easily and ran into the forest with her. I was stunned Bella was even talking to me.

"She's good with weird." Edward told me smiling warmly.

I nodded, wondering if I were in her position would I be as accepting to this all.

"Carlisle we need to go to Wolves. Jacob will still be in a lot of pain." Edward told Carlisle.

"Certainly. Well Bree, I will see you once you get home and please behave for the others, because Jasper and Emmett will have no trouble with ending you should you appear out of control. I don't say this to threaten you only as a warning that they all had themselves." Carlisle told me in a serious voice.

"I understand." I replied timidly. Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders in comfort.

"I'm Rosalie. Its nice to meet you Bree, despite the circumstances." The only vampire who's name I didn't know came forward and embraced me, she was stunning even for a vampire with golden hair that was tied in a pony tail that would surely reach her lower back that had a beautiful curl to it her face something that you could only explain as goddess beauty. She took my other hand and stood next to me.

Carlisle and Edward said their goodbyes and parted south of the clearing the way the wolves had gone. Rosalie and Esme lead me north of the clearing into the forest with Jasper and Emmett retreating backwards their eyes watching every movement of mine. I panicked, what if I couldn't control myself it wouldn't be my fault but both Emmett and Jasper wouldn't take that into consideration they would end me because I stepped out of line. And as sudden as the panic had hit me a wave of calm flooded over me. The others looked at Jasper knowingly as though they had felt it too, I was confused what would Jasper have to do with how I felt?

"I control emotions. I will explain more to you later but for now let's take care of that thirst." Jasper told me and for the first time he smiled at me. I smiled back thanking him for helping me with my emotions.

"We're family now dear; it's what were hear for to help you." Esme told me kindly and Rosalie squeezed my hand seconding that statement.

As members of my new 'family' , wow it felt weird to say that I belonged to a family I hadn't felt accepted in years even before I had been turned, walked with me into the forest I hoped that maybe just maybe this could work and I could have a second shot at the second life.

* * *

**Review Please, let me know if you want me to carry on with this story or not (:**


	2. Changing Diet

**So Chapter Two is up hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

As we walked into the forest at a slow human pace, Rosalie and Esme at my side holding my hands in comfort and Emmett and Jasper watching my every move with their sharp eyes; I couldn't help but notice how everything was so quite and peaceful.

There was no shouts, arguments or fires roaring like I was so used to after living with Riley and the others for the past months. It surprised me at how much had changed in the past hour, I had found out that the only reason for my creation was to destroy innocent people who were now my adoptive 'family' of sorts.

"Thank you." I whispered softly to them knowing they would hear clearly.

Emmett and Jasper smiled ever so slightly at this and from the corners of my eyes I could see Rosalie looking at me with a kind smile and Esme was beaming at me with much emotion in her strange yellow eyes.

"My dear we wouldn't have it any other way. Now I take it you understand that we don't hunt or hurt humans in any way?" Esme asked me.

"Yes I understand that, I hated the thought of taking other lives but I never knew there to be another way of life. And we were just let out and told to be back before sun rise, and however much I hated it I couldn't stop myself it was just instinct and before I knew it they would be dead and the fire could have dulled slightly." I answered ashamed of having to admit to how much of a monster I was. But surely they would understand they had been in the same position as me at some point in their creation.

"Of course we understand. We have after all been in the same position as you. My family where all raised this way, even though I had a different upbringing I still understand the need to control the monster within. So you see Bree I more than understand what you're feeling now I felt that way for over a century." Jasper told me sympathy evident within his eyes.

I thought through this new information. All these yellow-eyes had been 'raised' together so they had to have one creator, my guess was Carlisle, and they had never had human blood apart from Jasper he was 'raised' differently. I didn't really give too much thought to this information though however the burn within my throat was become even more evident and painful. I hoped they would just tell me what to do so I could stop this pain.

"I can feel your need. So this is what you do. It's very similar to hunting humans except the blood isn't as appetising. So stand still." I complied. "Close your eyes and open your mind, nose and ears and tell me what you hear and smell." Jasper instructed, again I complied still holding tightly to Esme and Rosalie's hands.

I heard the pounding of hooves against the forest floor, I then smelt the blood, it wasn't anywhere near as sweet as humans it was as though I craved the finest matured Brandy and was being offered only water. A slight hiss of irritation slipped between my pursed lips. I knew the calm was coming before I felt it of course Jasper would react to my hiss.

"How many do you think there are? And where are they to be precise?" Jasper questioned.

I focused more on my hearing now. They appeared to be slowing but through all the noises in the forest I could visualise the forest clearly as though my eyes were open and I were running through it. How many hearts could I hear now?

"There are four. Three in front of that tree and one in the bushes to the right of the largest, the one in the bush is the smallest." I spoke sure of what I had said. "I was never taught this way. It was just go with instinct and that was just get the blood." I continued.

"This is to get you used to a new diet so to say Bree." Emmett said a smile in his voice.

"Now what do I do?" I asked unsure as to what I was expected to do next.

"Now is where you following you're instincts, do what you feel to be necessary to get your prey we will follow your lead okay?" Jasper said.

I nodded, opened my eyes, released the hands I was holding and let the monster take over so to speak. And I was running I could feel the others behind me I could even see Jasper mirroring my every move. Just as I had seen in my mind I saw the animals eating off a bush and some other shrubs and without a second thought lunged for the largest buck latching my teeth into his veins easily I felt someone break his neck, obviously to cut out the pain for him sooner I would have to remember that. But at that time all I could do was focus on the blood it felt so good washing over the fire burning in my throat; it didn't end it simply made the fire smaller so to say. I feel the others eyes on me. Sooner than I thought possible the buck ran dry I released the animal and he fell to the floor with a dull thud.

The fire was more manageable now but still evident, I had hunted before we came so it wasn't too bad.

"Still thirsty Bree?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yes. But I ate before we came. Riley wanted us as strong as possible." I frowned remembering the lies that came with his request that we ate as much as possible.

"It's okay Bree. You weren't to know it was all lies." Jasper told me.

I smiled slightly.

After a few more bucks I felt as full as I could imagine and the fire was now a lot more under control than previously.

"I think I'm done now." I told Jasper.

"Okay then lets take you home and change your clothes before Alice sees you." He said smiling.

"What do you mean about Alice?" I asked confused.

"Alice has an obsession with clothes and will probably love nothing more than to give you a make over and buy you loads of new clothes and by dress up, and take it from people with experience just go with it there really is no stopping her." Emmett chuckled at Jasper's explanation as though seconding this.

"But I don't do girly things like that. I'm a jeans a T-shirts girl." I exclaimed.

"Yeah well, say good bye to that then Bree, Alice is an unstoppable force of nature. Be thankful you're a vampire, poor Bella gets guinea-pig Barbie treatment." Emmett said laughing.

I started to feel extremely angry. As much as I liked Alice why should she force me into clothes I didn't want to wear! Well I wouldn't just wear what she said.

"Bree don't worry she's not that bad. Just calm down okay. Control that anger." Jasper said moving closer to me and placing a scared hand on my shoulder and calm spread through me even stronger so physical contact strengthened his abilities.

I used Jasper's help to calm down and Esme took my hand again and rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand trying to help me calm down.

"I'm fine now." Jasper removed his hand from my shoulder.

"I just don't want to be forced into anything again. That's what Riley did! He forced you to do what he wanted!" I was now getting upset not angry but felt like crying because the way he treated us was so wrong and I had my life taken away from me all for some stupid reason the destruction of a human.

I started dry sobbing wondering why no tears where forming, Esme wrapped me up in her arms tightly rocking me side to side while Jasper replaced his hand on my shoulder I welcomed the calm now.

"Why can't I cry?" I asked Esme confused as to why no tears had run down my face like they should be now.

"We don't cry. The fluid is no longer there sweetheart." Esme responded gently.

For some reason this made me feel worse I just wanted to be human again and cry and have my mum tell me everything would be okay.

But I knew that it could never happen that part of my life was over now. This was my life now. No going back now. That choice had been taken from me.

I stood straighter and pulled out of Esme's embrace but still held onto her hand.

"Sorry about that. It all just dawned on me." I said in a small voice.

"Don't feel the need to apologise for showing emotions Bree. It shows there is still good within you. That's why Carlisle gave you the option we could see clearly in your eyes you weren't a monster like the others were." Esme told me.

"BREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a familiar voice called through the trees.

Alice confirmed my thoughts when seconds later she skipped to a halt in front of me.

"Don't you dare listen to them. I'm not that bad honest. But we will be having a chat about future clothing options and many, many other clothes related things and in no time we will have you loving all types of clothes and not just 'Jeans and T-shirts' as you said earlier." Alice said all in a rush but I heard every word with perfect clarity. But something she said had bothered me. How did she know I had called myself a 'jeans and T-shirts' person?

"How did yo" I started but was cut off by Alice.

"Know that you're a 'jeans and T-shirt' person? I have visions of sorts I can see things that may happen in the future. I see the course people are on. But if they change so does loads of other things, it's really complicated but basically it's how we knew you and all the others where coming." She explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess. So that's why they never told us what we were doing until the last minute I take it?" I asked.

"Yes, that's what we believe happened." Alice replied.

"Wait Jasper, you said take me home. How can you have a home? I mean wont people notice that you don't age?" I asked wondering if there was a simple explanation to this that I just hadn't thought of.

"We can explain all this once we get home." Jasper promised. "So let's set off then, because I'm sure that's not your only question. And we have a few for you. But don't panic we wont pressure you about anything okay?"

"Yeah that's fine I didn't expect anything less." I said. And it was true I had expected the questions that were sure to arise about the 'Newborn Army' as they called it and this so called Royalty what had they called themselves again? Volturi? Yes the Volturi is what they had said they where and that's what She had called then as well. I shuddered just thinking about her.

Rosalie stepped up and took her other hand again smiling reassuringly at her again.

"Don't be anxious, I have a feeling you and I will get on well and I'm the worst out of the rest of them." Rosalie told me in a quite aside not that it prevented the others from hearing. They all laughed quietly.

"Yeah Bree, if Rose is on your side you'll have no worries with the others." Emmett told me.

"Are we going or what?" Alice asked rather impatiently.

"Yes let's go." Jasper told her taking her hand and then running backwards I followed still clutching onto Rose and Esme. We ran only for a few minutes and suddenly a house came into view it was three stories high and the entire north side of the building was made of glass it was stunning, I felt my mouth pop open without my permission and heard the others laugh quietly at my reaction to this mansion that they called home.

I could smell human strongly all on there lawn as we approached their home. I wondered if they had humans round there home all the time though she couldn't imagine why they would do that.

"Why does this place smell strongly of humans?" I asked.

"O, Edward, Bella and myself graduated from High School a few nights back, the scent isn't as strong now." Alice answered.

"High School, I haven't even thought about school! What am I going to do for like a career? Wait I guess this is where it ends huh? Since I won't age I'm stuck looking 16 for the rest of my life!" I exclaimed, we had now entered the front room it was just how I expected it to be. Clean, classy, white and tasteful just like the exterior of the house. I hovered by the back door while everyone else took seats on the comfy looking white leather couches only Rosalie stayed with me at the door for Esme had gone out of the room into where I presumed was the kitchen from the looks of things although why they would need a kitchen was beyond me. I heard her call and greet Carlisle and tell him that everything went fine and that we were now home she then asked about someone named Jacob. Everyone in the room seemed to tense waiting for his answer.

"Jacob will be just fine in a few days." We heard Carlisle rely from the other end of the room and everyone in the room moved again.

Carlisle then hung up saying that he and Edward would be home soon. Then Esme re-entered the room and sat on a sofa and patted the seat next to her and looked at me expectantly, I was confused for a moment we don't need to sit I was fine standing. Rosalie sensed my hesitation and led my over to the sofa where she sat away from Esme which left a space in between them for me I presumed. I sat down wondering why we were sitting when all of us could quite happily stand for eternity I guess it was to try to make things easier for me. I waited for someone to speak.

"We're just waiting fro Carlisle and Edward to return; it's just what we always do don't panic, we have to discuss everything together it's like the unspoken rule of the family." Rosalie answered my unspoken question.

"O, well where are they? They just went. Did they go to see the wolves? Like you said before?" I asked unsure weather my questions where inappropriate at this time.

"Yeah, one of the newborns got there arms around one of the wolves and injured one wolf when he was trying to defend another." Rosalie explained.

"So there really are wolves out there and you're friends with them?" I asked her looking only at her.

"I wouldn't go as far as friends when it comes to the dogs, sorry I mean the wolves" she corrected herself when she saw my confusion at the term dog. "In case you didn't notice they smell a lot and not in a nice way, they smell of wet dog. But we have an alliance with them that Carlisle will explain to you shortly." She finished smiling again.

A few breathes later Carlisle walked through the door with Edward following. They both smiled warmly in my direction. They then sat on another couch.

"Now Bree there are many things we need to disuses I'm sure the others told you this?" Carlisle asked I nodded in response. "If you don't wish to answer then that's fine but remember we are family now." Again with the whole family thing, we were told that you looked out for yourself and no one else it was the only way to survive how can they call themselves a family are they all related then. I was about to ask then this when Edward spoke up.

"No were not all related, but when you abstain from human blood you can make relationship based on actual feelings instead of convenience. However, we are linked by venom though, Carlisle changed me and then Esme, Rosalie was the next to join our family then Emmett. Alice and Jasper where created by different people but because of Alice's 'gift' she saw Jasper and our family and found him then they set out to find us." Edward explained.

"So who created you?" I asked Carlisle.

"I'm unsure who it was to be precise, but all I'm aware of is that there were some hungry vampire's in town one got me and then when a mob of people who were trying to scare them off came along the vampire left me in the streets and I crawled off into a basement and let the change continue." Carlisle told me truthfully. I shuddered at the mere thought of having to deal with that all by yourself, how did he manage to stay quite that long? I presume he stayed quite otherwise he would have been discovered. I saw Edward nod at this thought. I was stunned to say the least I mean the transformation for me was unbelievably painful, they She didn't just bit me no she put tiny bits of venom into my bloodstream to elongate the process I remember her telling me that as I burned through the fire.

"You should never have had to go through that." Edward told me in a dark voice, I looked at him in confusion thinking _what do you mean? That's how you get changed right?_ "Yes that is how it's done but she didn't have to do that to you she made it even more painful than necessary. Just one dose of venom would have been enough but slowly giving it to you that would have made the process last longer. How long did it take for you to make the change?" He asked.

"11 days I think. When I woke Riley told me I was the one who took the longest to change." I told him. The room stilled and all eyes flicked from Carlisle to me and back. Rosalie hissed sharply and squeezed my hand even tighter than before. I looked up into her face to see her eyes flash for a moment before she realised I was looking her way then she tried to tone the anger in her eyes down and smiled at me but the anger was still flickering in those yellow orbs.

_I don't understand._ I thought towards Edward.

"The average amount of time for someone to take the change is 3 days Bree. For you to have lasted 11 days is remarkable." He explained.

"But it wasn't as though I was really quite I was begging for death every second they just laughed." I told him truthfully.

"No Bree dear, we were all like that we just don't understand how you dealt with 11 days of it." Esme's voice started comforting but changed slowly to disgust when she thought of how long I suffered.

"So how do you all feel about living with us from now on Bree?" Carlisle asked me sensing my discomfort with the subject of my transformation.

"I'm truly thankful for you all for agreeing to take me in. I promise that I will try my hardest to fit in with your life-style and will do as you ask of me, after all you saved my life." I replied.

"Bree, you must learn how to control your thirst it is extremely important if you wish to live the way we do. We move to a new area and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward enrol at the local High School and I work at the hospital. We have an entire summer to consider what to do for the future. We could stay here and claim to have adopted you or that you're related to one of the others. O I forgot to mention the cover story is that the others are all adopted; Alice, Emmett and Edward are adopted and Rosalie and Jasper are twins and are Esme's niece and nephew. Are you taking all this in Bree?" he asked slowly.

"Ermmmm… yeah I got all that, so you're saying I can go to school in the fall and pose as what; another adopted teenager or a long lost cousin of Rosalie and Jasper? And then just go school and then when I finish we move some place else and start all over again?" I asked not sure if I were hearing this right.

"Yes, that would be the shortened version of what would happen. But if that is what you want to do then we need to get your thirst under control to start with." Carlisle replied.

"I don't know if I'm being honest with you, I thought that my life was over now, that people would recognise that I never changed, I know that things aren't the way I was told they were but I still can't get over what was drummed into me since I woke up. I mean can you really walk in the sun all the time? Because me and Die-" I cut off what I was saying sharply, his name caught in my throat, he was the reason I had returned to the others I hadn't even wanted to fight! Wait what about Fred he said he was going to wait for me in Vancouver! He was sure to have left by now, he didn't want to wait. Maybe I could find him some day. He deserved to know the truth about it all. His gift though would prevent me from finding him though wouldn't it? Although he did say he wouldn't ever direct it towards me. It was then I realised that everyone in the room was waiting for me to continue but remembering where I was, what I was telling the, the sadness washed over me like a tidal wave; I felt like crying again and suddenly I was but tearlessly. I felt Rosalie wrap her arms around my shoulders and pull my head into the crook of her neck I didn't even try to hug her back the embrace was so tight. Her fingers combing through my hair in a rhythmic motion. Esme was rubbing soothing circles in to my back. I heard Jasper move as though he would try to take away my sorrow with his gift but that's not what I wanted I wanted to feel the pain, I had yet to cry for him.

"No I want to cry! Please!" I begged Jasper.

He didn't seem convinced.

"Bree your still new if it turns to anger I will intervene." He promised me.

"She needs this, she has yet to grieve for a loss, she needs to let it out, and she should be okay in a few moments." Edward told Jasper.

"Bree do you want to talk about it?" Rosalie murmured to me.

I shook my head whishing the pain would go away now I wanted them to know the truth but I couldn't in this state.

"She wants it now Jasper, she wants to explain." Edward told Jasper.

I welcomed the peace and calm that Jasper passed to me.

"Thank you" I told him. I pulled my face away from Rosalie's neck but still remained in her arms. I smiled slightly at her.

I then told them all about my life since I became a vampire how Diego had befriended me and helped me, taught me how to cover my tracks how to stay off Riley's radar how it was us who had worked out the truth about the sun, how we had followed Riley to Her place and seen the Volturi and heard what they had said, at this point I expected all the Cullen's to tell me it was impossible but they didn't they expected my words as though it were the truth which it was they never doubted me at all, I told them all about Fred as well.

After I was finished I waited for them to respond for non of them had spoken, moved or breathed even through my story I waited nervous of their reactions.

* * *

**Please Review (:**

**Holly Ox;;**


	3. Hidden World

**Okay here's Chapter 3 Hidden World.**

**Sorry for the long wait; i was on holiday for 3 weeks and had a bit of a busy time catching up with people (:**

**Hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

As I waited to see how they would take everything I had said I wondered why they hadn't interrupted me. I presumed it was because they wanted to hear the whole explanation and not just bits of it.

"Bree we believe you we honestly do." Edward told me.

"Is that would you think Bree? That we doubt what you're telling us?" Carlisle asked gently when I nodded he continued. "Bree what you've just told us about the Volturi have only confirmed our thoughts. We suspected they had some part in this plan to destroy us right from when we realised the army was coming. You have only confirmed these suspicions."

I was pleased that they all seemed to take my word for what I had to say but then Edward would tell them if I was lying, at this he smiled slightly, but another thought hit me _Why would these Volturi want you destroyed? _I questioned Edward.

"The Volturi are as you guessed Royalty in our world in a way, they control all the vampire population, keep them in check make sure they abide by the laws of our race. There are many laws but they all stem from the main one: **Keep the secret.** The other laws off that main one just go into detail of things you can't do, things that may reveal the secret." Edward explained.

"So they're like vamp police in a way?" I asked, I realised it was a pretty shit comparison but I needed things to be simplified into what I was used to.

The others chuckled as I thought they would at my analysis of these so called 'Royals'.

"In short yes they police our world but, they prefer 'law enforcers'" Edward told me.

"Are they all like that bitch?" I asked my anger rising after remembering what they Jane had put me through. Jasper approached me and I focused on calming myself and Jasper smiled in approval at how I changed my emotions. I smiled back pleased that I was starting to show control to my 'family'.

"No there not all like Jane. Granted there are many who are as unfeeling as her but the majority of the Volturi are compassionate and really are just interested in making the vampire world an easier place to live and truly believe that they are doing good for the world. It is however their leaders and a few higher members that are the ones who have one thing on their minds. Control. They are obsessed with it, they already have the power the force to enforce control but they crave even more. The main leader, Aro, he is a collector of not just priceless objects but living possession Jane is one of his favourites his crowing jewel in the collection along with her twin, although he is not like the others in high power within the Volturi he only believes in doing what's right. Aro is angered by the thought that there are things he wants but can't have, for example, myself and Alice, he too has a talent similar to mine he can read every thought you've ever had however he needs contact whereas I can hear from around about a mile and a half but can only hear the thought that's passing through your mind at the time, you know of Alice's talent and once he discovered our talents he offered us places amongst his guard but of course we declined. He is also very jealous of Carlisle and our family, he sees us as a threat wee are the largest coven other than themselves they have ever encountered and that frightens him. So no they aren't all like Jane." Edward explained then answered my original question.

"What is it that Jane does exactly?" I asked nervously, filching slightly at the thought of the pain. Rosalie hugged me tightly as though she was trying to squeeze the memory out of me. I smiled up at her and she smiled back rubbing my back. She released me but still gripped my hand tightly as Edward spoke.

"It's an allusion of the mind, she doesn't physically hurt you she just makes you imagine horrific pain, it's none as the fire touch. I've experienced it myself so I know what it feels like." He said with a grim look on his face at remembering the pain.

Something was itching at my brain; Edward had mentioned that her twin wasn't like her, that he only wanted to do good, but I thought twins where similar and wait! How could they be twins? I sent this to Edward he nodded acknowledging the question.

"When they where human they where twins. They were feared by everyone in their village even their family where scared by them, they where known as abnormalities and where set to be burned at the stake when The Volturi found them and recognised their potential and changed them. They saved them that's why they are so thankful towards their masters." He explained.

What had they done that was so wrong that they were going to be burnt at the stake by their own family? I dint really feel sorry for Jane she obviously loved the fact that she could now inflict pain on others, her human life shouldn't be an excuse although, I did feel sorry for her twin, from what Edward said he seemed alright he only wanted what was right. But then maybe their human life had affected Jane more than it did her twin, no I refuse to feel sympathy for Jane!

"Your right Bree, you shouldn't pity her she and Alec, her twin, experienced the same but he hasn't turned out completely ruthless and unfeeling, in all honesty I think he's an alright vampire he's also the only person other than the leaders that can control his sister. Although I believe that may be because he's strong than her." Edward mused.

_What can he do? Alec that is? _I asked Edward.

"In a way he's the antidote to Jane, he cuts out the pain, but along with the pain all your other sense so you're just left completely in dark nothingness. And he can also affect more than one person at a time he can use his gift over numerous people, whereas Jane and Aro can only affect one person at a time. Myself and Alec are similar there; we can affect numerous people well I don't so much affect them just hear their thoughts." Edward laughed towards the end.

I shivered involuntary at this. The thought of someone taking all my senses away and doing lord knows what to me. But then I thought of how much pain Jane had put me in and quickly realised I would much prefer to have all my senses taken away in exchange for the pain.

"I agree Bree. Alec would definitely be an easier option, but then would you really want to be unaware of what was happening to you?" Edward asked clearly he had just heard what I was thinking.

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

"Well, never mind, you never have the choice its up to the leaders." Edward told me.

"Wait I thought it was Aro who was in charge?" I asked confused.

"No there are three leaders although, its true that Aro is the clear leader of the three, but the other two Marcus and Caius are just as powerful Aro just has the main say in decision but they rarely disagree on matters." Edward explained.

_So was Aro or one of the others there when we waited after the 'War'? _

"No they send their 'Guard' out to do their bidding. The one you saw in the clearing were Jane, of course, Felix, Demetri and Corin. The other three where mainly there for defence purposes Jane is their second strongest offence, Alec clearly the strongest, and seen as she took a dislike towards our family she happily obliged to sort out the issue that was perhaps a little too conveniently close to our home. Felix has his strength, it's not exactly a gift as such he is just stronger than the average vampire-" Edward was cut off by Emmett.

"Yeah, but he's no where near as strong as me." He told me almost as though he wanted me to confirm this.

"Emmett, honestly we have told you many times before we have never come across a vampire stronger than you minus newborns okay?" Rosalie told him with an irritated look.

That seemed to make Emmett feel a lot better because his smile grew and he looked quickly at Edward silently asking him something.

"Yes Emmett you are stronger than Felix." Edward told him laughing, but his tone returned to normal as he carried on talking to me. "As I was saying he's kept for his strength, the same goes for Corin, however, Demetri is a tracker he finds people that's why they keep him, he can use his talent all over the world no distance is too far for Demetri, he catches the tenor of their minds and follows that." He finished explain the vampires that had been in the clearing that horrid day, had it really only been a few hours ago?

"Yes, about 16 hours ago." Edward told me.

"Can you tell me more about the wolves? I mean I never even thought they would exist." I asked nervously.

They all smiled at me understanding my curiosity.

"Well they are part of the Quileute legends; however these legends are true and many members of the tribe have the gene and when vampires move closer to the area it sets the gene off and the transformation begins they are still mortal, human they can change forms when they wish, the correct term for them is shape-shifter the choice of wolf was just from he genetics from many, many years ago." Edward explained.

"Aren't vampires and wolves said to be enemies though?" I asked remembering something from my childhood, school when they taught you about myths.

"Yes they are but we have a Treaty with them, it stops us from going on their lands and them on ours furthermore it prevents us from biting another human. If either side breaks the Treaty its War. But as you've seen recently we have become allied so we are unsure as to weather the Treaty is still intact or not. This is a subject we are going to have to look closer into as I intend to change Bella." Edward told me.

Bella was **choosing** this life? She was willing to go through the pain? Or dint she know about the pain?

"She knows about the pain yes. She knows everything she will be giving up." Edward said quietly.

"Why would she want that? Why would she want to be this way? She has her whole life and she's going to just give it away?" I asked confused.

"If I had it my way she would stay human. But this is Bella she won't listen to anyone else and I'm stupid enough to give her whatever she wants." Edward said in a confusing tone, he sounded proud when he said that she's what he wants but talking about the transformation seemed to leave anger in his tone.

"I'm confused. You are in a relationship with a human and intent to change her? To shorten it." I asked.

"Yeah that's it basically, I'll explain a few other details perhaps at a later date but that's the basis of it. Oh and I also have news on myself and Bella." Edward said happiness surging through his voice and his face lit up completely.

Alice smiled at her brother and looked like she was about to jump out of her skin with excitement, the others looked at Edward with curiosity evident in their faces as did I.

"Thank you for not telling them Alice." Edward told Alice then continued. "Bella and myself are getting married." He told the rest of us his face so happy it was virtually glowing.

Everyone shouted out their happiness and ran to hug Edward; Esme was dry sobbing in happiness as she clutched her 'son' of sorts tightly. Carlisle patted Edward on the back as did Emmett and Jasper after sharing manly hugs with their brother. Once Esme released Edward Alice jumped at Edward hugging him tightly and he returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm laughing at his sisters obvious joy at the event, Rosalie went over and stood before her brother waiting for Alice to release him and when she did the room fell silent waiting for Rosalie's reaction I wondered why, wouldn't Rosalie be pleased for her brother? Everyone tensed in anticipation to her reaction again this confused me. Jasper and Edward shot me knowing looks.

"I'll explain later to you." Jasper whispered although everyone could hear. I nodded to him still confused.

But Edward and Rosalie where still facing each other and it appeared they were having a conversation of some kind with the faces both were pulling Rosalie was asking in her head and then reading Edwards reaction. After a few moments however Rosalie pulled Edward to her a whispered "I'm happy for you brother. Never doubt that." He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms tightly around Rosalie smiling at her finally response, the tension left the room as Rosalie too smiled at him. When Rosalie released him I approached my new 'brother' wow that's going to take some getting used to Edward smiled kindly at my thoughts, I smiled back, I hugged him not too tightly because I knew that would hurt him, he laughed, and thought _Pleased for you Brother. I hope you're truly happy no matter what I thought about you and Bella. I take it back its nice seeing you so happy._

"Thank you Bree. It means a lot to me." He whispered hugging me back tightly.

"Your welcome. So will I ever get to meet her before she turns vamp?" I asked pulling out of Edwards embrace but still facing him.

"I'm not sure Bree." Edward said a look of uneasy came across his face. "We don't know how you'll cope around human's I'm sorry but I can't take that risk with Bella, I mean I understand that you controlled yourself around Bella in the clearing but their were numerous vampires present and even then I knew what was going through your mind every second you where in Bella's presence." He told me whilst rubbing my arm trying to comfort me.

"But I wasn't thinking about her all the time Edward. I told you all that stuff about the Volturi and how they really where lying. Please if I get it under control can I meet her? I promise I will let as many people be there I just want to know her before she becomes uncontrollable. I know how much people change after they change. And I mean come on she is going to be my sister-in-law." I told him smiling at the thought of having a sister-in-law.

"We'll see how you do okay? And then maybe. I don't think she'll change too much, the person comes back to themselves after a few decades." Edward said.

"Okay I'll try." I told him with surety in my voice. I wanted to prove myself; they had all been under control of that need for who knows how many hundred years? They where my 'family' now, I still couldn't even think that word without contemplating the idea of a family, and I wanted to make them proud. They where the people who saved me and I don't want to risk their lives, they deserved me to try my hardest to resist the temptation.

Alice suddenly freezes in her place her eyes taking on a vacant look and her expression turned sad. I then realised she was having a vision and by the sadness on her face the vision wasn't pleasant.

"Edward." Was all she whispered, he nodded at her and left without uttering a single word. As son as he door shut after Edward departed Alice's eyes went back to normal as she focused on the door Edward left through.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked her touching her arm lightly.

"Bella; she had her truck pulled over and was crying uncontrollably, before that her future was blurry, blank so she was obviously with Jake, Edward just got to her. He'll look after her but they are in for a rough night." Alice explained.

"Rough night?" Emmett asked his eyebrows rising in a suggestive manner.

"Shut up Emmett. By the looks of things Bella has told Jake that she isn't going to change her mind. That she is again choosing Edward. She's going to be crying until 10.27 tomorrow morning." Alice told him in a cold tone her eyes flashing.

"Oh I didn't realise." Emmett said.

"Its fine, we're all used to your way of thinking." Alice said looking towards her brother smiling slightly.

"Well I think I should go and check on Jake and see how he's doing." Carlisle said getting up to leave.

"Wait will it be safe? I mean he's obviously going to be extremely upset by the whole Edward Bella situation. Shouldn't you maybe wait?" Esme asked worried for her husband and reaching a hand towards him in concern.

"I'll be fine, they don't have any issues with us and I'm sure Jake will be upset but the upset wont be directed towards me, plus I need to inform them of Bree and organise a meeting where they meet Bree and she them." Carlisle finished looking at me.

"Yeah I'll meet them if they want to. I want to let them know that I'm going to try to be a good vampire." I smiled as I said 'good vampire' it just didn't sound right yet it was. Then a thought struck me and seen as Edward was gone he couldn't answer so I spoke aloud. "But what if they attack me, for being near them or thinking I'm not safe to be around fro their tribe or something?" I questioned worried now.

"Bree do not fear." Jasper told me sending a wave of calm over me which I willing accepted. "We will all be there with you and will protect you without a second thought and they aren't like that as much as they are supposed to be our enemies they truly don't attack without provocation." Jasper spoke in soothing tones to me.

I relaxed slightly at the thought that they would all be there and would protect me if need be. As though she could read my thoughts Esme came and squeezed my hand tightly saying "Your family now of course we will protect you."

I let out a shaky breath and thought; I'm a vampire. I'm virtually indestructible I could take the wolves on even if it did come to that; I don't want to be in fear of them. No more living in fear.

Jasper laugh and I questioned him with a look.

"I feel what you feel remember? I felt the confidence and violence in your emotions just then. Yes you could beat them strength wise but you have no skill therefore you wouldn't stand a chance." He told me, his voice filled with frustration at the mention of me not being able to fight them of if need be.

"It won't come to that." Carlisle said in a sure strong tone.

"I want Edward to be there as well." I said. "I want to know their reaction to me and what happens if one of them wants to talk to us? I take it they'd come in wolf form?" I asked.

"Edward will be there. So we will have to wait until Bella has calmed down. I'll ring him in a minute and yes the wolves are most likely to come in wolf form so be prepared." Alice told me I nodded.

"Well I'll be off then to see them and ask if they wish to meet you Bree." Carlisle said then left out the front door.

"They say yes." Alice spoke suddenly before Carlisle had even crossed the river running near the house.

Alice then went to ring Edward I could hear their conversation as though I was part of it.

"Do you want to change your clothes?" Rosalie asked me as she walked towards me.

I glanced down at my clothes and saw that they were all ripped and dirty and hanging off me. I suddenly felt self conscious my t-shirt was ripped across my stomach and that was on show and where my t-shirt had a v-neck it had ripped slightly there as well so my breast where even more exposed than they where already in this top, and as for my jeans well they where virtually hot pants now. The bottoms of them had been so torn and one leg had a slice very high up on my thigh revealing my white skin.

"Yes please." I told her thinking how relieved I was that I didn't have to meet a load of new people, well wolves, virtually half naked. I didn't feel too embarrassed around the Cullen's because they were family now after all and they just looked into my eyes when they spoke so I felt fine I guess.

"Come on then. I'm sure some of Alice's clothes would fit you maybe Esme's." Rosalie said taking my hand and guiding me towards the grand staircase.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have felt to comfortable meeting the wolves in this, I mean I'm virtually just in underwear." I told Rosalie nervously wondering if she would think I was stupid for being worried about how I appeared to the wolves.

"Don't worry I understand. It's not the easiest thing trying to appear confident if you not comfortable with what you're wearing. Add to that the fact that the wolves are just teenage boys stuck in 25 year old bodies. But then again none of them would be interested in you because you're a vampire so at least we don't have to worry about your 3 new brothers getting all big brotherly on you just yet." Rosalie laughed at that last thought.

"Oh I'm not like looking for someone. I'm still worried about what I'm going to do with my life. And Rosalie I'm really worried I an still feel that monster inside me screaming at me to get human blood now and my throat is burning in such need for it. How am I ever going to have a normal life, existence again?" I asked her in a panicked voice.

She turned me to face her and took my face in her hands.

"Bree I've never tasted human blood in my 98 years of being a vampire and I can still feel this 'monster' you talk about inside. It's hard I know that. But, remember we all have experienced that feeling and we all still do. It will get easier after your human blood in your system weakens and your strength goes, not completely obviously but just to the normal strength of a vampire. But were all here for you and we'll all help you as much as we can okay?" Rosalie asked me looking straight into my eyes silently pleading with me to realise that I'm not lone in all this.

I nodded lost for words at the kindness coming from someone I barely knew.

She wrapped her arms around me shushing my tearless sobs. Once I pulled back in control of my emotions now Rosalie told me "Everything's going to be alright now. You have us. You have me."

We carried on walking up the stairs and reached a large bedroom which had an even larger closet.

"Welcome to Alice's room." Rosalie said in a silly voice.

I laughed I had expected as much. As if on cue Alice walked into her room grabbed my other hand and towed me into the closet. Once I was in she released my hand and started running down the long aisles of clothes stopped a few times to pull various things out of cupboards and draws. She was back by my side holding a pair of tight fitting black jeans, a stretch cotton baby pink low cut t-shirt and some white ballet flats. She handed the clothes over to me and I hesitantly took of my ripped t-shirt and jeans and put on the clothes Alice had handed me, they fit rather snugly but it didn't matter the shoes where the right size and even though the jeans where suppose to be roused up at the bottoms if Alice where to wear them they fit perfectly on me just normally.

Alice smiled widely a look in her eye that said she was going to enjoy dressing me Rosalie just rolled her eyes and took one of my hands and started to pull me towards the mirror. Once I took in my reflection I realised how this casual outfit really exaggerated my figure. It made my breast look a lot larger than they were due to the fact that the t-shirt was low-cut and slightly too small for me. It showed the straightness of my waist and hips I never had a womanly figure even though I'd die for curves. The jeans emphasised my butt maybe a bit too much but I didn't look fat I hoped. This was the first time since I'd been changed that I thought I looked okay minus the eyes.

From the first time I'd seen myself as a vampire I thought it was clear in my appearance that I was a freak, a monster, not human, it upset me so much that I believed I could never look normal again I just wanted my old average face back. But now looking I thought that maybe I could get used to this new look, this pretty face, maybe I could go to school again, after my thirst was under control, maybe people wouldn't suspect me to be something other than mortal?

"What are you thinking?" Alice asked me softly smiling.

"That I look normal again, well near enough, like I look human nearly minus the eyes, I've seen myself just look like a monster ever since I was changed. But wearing clothes that I would wear when I was human has made me think it might be possible for me to go back to school and live a life maybe looking human again." I told her in an excited voice. I was intoxicated by the idea that maybe I could get some of my old life back.

Rosalie and Alice looked at me with sad eyes.

"Bree, its not like that as much as we would want that for you, yeah you may be able to go back to school after you get control over the thirst but people will always naturally shy away from you because you're a predator. You can interact with humans but only to a certain level. Edward and Bella are extremely different. They developed feelings for each other and became soul mates just as myself and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett and, Carlisle and Esme." Alice explained.

"No I've already said I'm not looking for anything like that. I just want to be able to still have friends." I explained.

"Bree, you can't really have friends well not any human friends because we have to move around a lot before people recognise were not aging." Alice explained.

"Oh. Well it was a long shot anyways, but I guess I have you guys." I smiled slightly; both Rosalie and Alice hugged me tightly.

"Come on then, let's see if your brothers approve of your outfit as they like to call it." Alice laughed she continued at my confused expression. "They will be watching over you like the rest of us but they'll do it in a brotherly way I suppose seen as you're younger than the rest of us. But don't worry they won't be unbearable they will mostly just joke with you."

"Oh well I've like never had anyone really look out for me I guess it will take some getting used to having you all watching out for me." I smiled at the thought of having other people care.

As I was walking down the stairs I heard a phone ring and heard Esme answer. She and Carlisle spoke about the wolves and what had been decided, it had been decided that they would meet in the clearing of the war and Edward was going to meet them there as was Carlisle.

Esme hung up to Carlisle and came to meet us at the foot of the stairs "We'll be going to meet them all in about 3 hours" she said to me. I nodded. We went and sat in the front room with Emmett and Jasper they where watching TV, we watched TV just laughing and joking about things they also explained to me about how the wolves imprint. It sounded so romantic to me but weird at the same time. And in no time it was time to meet the others.

"Well Bree, lets take you to see the dogs." Rosalie told me standing.

"Rose. Don't be rude, Bree make your own opinions on the Wolves don't let us influence you." Esme told me.

They then walked out the front door I followed behind them with Jasper.

I walked forward wondereding what I'd be confronted by this time in that clearing.

Surely it couldn't be worse than what I'd experienced there yesterday?

* * *

**So Bree's off to meet the wolves what will their reaction be towards her and the Cullens adding another to their family?  
**

**Please Review (:**

**Holly Ox**


	4. The Wolves

**Okay so heres the next installment; Bree's meeting the wolves for the first time. **

**what will they make of her?**

**will they except another Cullen or are they pushing their numbers too far this time?**

**Hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

As we walked into the clearing it looked so peaceful that I could hardly believe there had been a war here just yesterday. Rosalie stood at one side of me taking my hand and Emmett stood at my other standing slightly in front of my in a protective way. I herd nine large hearts beating and nine sets of paws crushing the forest floor. Suddenly ten beings entered the clearing from directly in front of us. Nine large wolves and Carlisle walked from the woods, all the wolves stopped as soon as they where out of the forest Carlisle however carried on walking till he was standing next to Esme who was stood with Alice and Jasper in front of me, Rosalie and Emmett. I then smelt the wolves sent and understood what Rosalie had meant about the smell of wet dog. It was then that Edward emerged from the right of the clearing he ran quickly towards us and stood next to Alice nodding his head slightly towards Alice.

Upon seeing Edward four of the wolves growled fiercely in his direction and moved into an attacking position their lips pulling away from their razor sharp teeth snarling furiously. The largest wolf, all black in colour, barked out and the others fell silent, the black wolf then stared at Edward harshly, clearly sending something in his thoughts to Edward.

"Sam, I'm truly sorry for his pain but it's her choice." Edward spoke quietly but I knew the wolves could hear him clearly by the looks that crossed a few of their faces, although their faces where hard to read you could tell by the narrowing of their eyes and the way their mussels' pulled back ever so slightly from their teeth. It was clear that what Edward had said had angered them. I was confused to put it lightly but I let it slip I'm sure the others would explain to me later. Edward nodded.

"Were not here for that though Sam. This is about Bree and to introduce her to you all properly, she has agreed to abide by the Treaty and is now a Cullen therefore you are breaking the Treaty yourselves should you harm her." Carlisle spoke in a calm voice as always trying to calm the situation.

"She is new like the others we destroyed. She can't control herself. How can we stand by and let our people be in danger of her." Edward spoke in a detached tone, I was confused until I realised he was speaking for this Sam who seemed to be the leader of the wolf pack.

"I won't harm humans its not how I want to be." I spoke out clearly and was grateful that my voice didn't break.

However, just saying those words brought back the memories of how I'd hurt all those helpless humans, and how I'd seen what all the others had done to them, I killed them as quickly as possible but they tortured them, well apart from him. Diego. He was everywhere when I thought his name I could see his face everywhere hear his voice, his laugh and I remembered that he was why I even returned to fight. Thinking about the fight I saw it all happening again, all the others getting ripped apart by the Cullen's and the wolves looking over at the wolves now I saw clearly how one of them, the silver one, had ripped Kirsten's head of with just a quick flip of his teeth and head and then dismembered her completely before throwing her to the fire, the fire that was so large and growing with the more bodies thrown onto it.

I felt myself fall to the floor I released Rosalie's hand and gripped both sides of my head trying to think of something, anything other than the fighting everywhere everyone dying, was this the inevitable of this life just war and death for us all I sobbed tearlessly as I thought of seeing more vampires being ripped apart. It was then that Rosalie knelt beside me threw her arms around me and rocked me back and forth whispering how everything would be alright, felt her lips kissing the top of my head comfortingly. I then heard Edward explain to the others what had caused me to get so upset but the more I heard it the more I saw fire and limbs everywhere. Esme and Alice rushed to me as well and they too whispered words of comfort to me trying to calm me down. I opened my eyes trying to prove to myself that it was over that there was no more fighting but I saw the wolves all crouched ready to spring at me I screamed and thrashed seeing them again Jasper then ran over picked me up in his arms keeping contact with my skin sending massive waves of calm over me, I realised he had been trying from a distance to calm me but it didn't have any affect so he used physical contact to help me, and ran into the woods with Rosalie following him, he had felt my need to get away I felt sudden relief at not being there again.

I hugged myself close to him welcoming his calm. Thanking him sincerely for helping me he replied "Don't mention it we all need help sometimes." I then released him and he set me on the ground still keeping his arms outstretched waiting to see if I need his help again. I turned and hugged Rosalie tightly she just traced soothing circles on my back whispering how everything was going to be okay. I felt Jasper leave saying "Shout if you need me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rosalie asked me.

"Not really but I guess I should. I just saw everyone fighting and the fire it was so big and the wolves where ripping everyone apart as where you and the rest of the Cullen's and then when I opened my eyes trying to prove to myself it was over I saw the wolves and remembered how they looked when they went to attack the others and I thought they would attack me." I whispered surprisingly calm.

"Well it was necessary Bree; if we didn't then they would have killed us all." Rosalie told me.

"No. I understand that I just didn't want to see it again I don't know what happened I just seemed to break down." I explained.

It was then that I smelt them.

The humans.

I looked at Rosalie and saw the fear in her eyes, she knew I didn't want to attack them and wanted to not drink human blood again. The fire burned so largely in my throat I thought it would engulf me completely and would set fire to my entire body.

I stepped in their direction, imagining the feeling of their warm blood running down my throat the burning leaving me.

"Bree don't. I know you don't want this think." Rosalie told me she was standing between me and the direction towards the humans.

I processed what she had said to me I wanted so badly to not disappoint the family and I had just told the wolves I didn't want to harm any humans and if I did kill the humans it would break not only the Treaty but the agreement with the Volturi. Rose saw my hesitation in my attack and used it.

"Bree run back to the others I'll be right behind you get to Emmett and he won't let you go after them. Edward will hear and tell them not to let you go." Rosalie said in a strained voice her eyes pleading with me.

I closed my mouth to stop tasting the air for them and stopped my breathing completely in turned and ran faster than I ever had before back to the clearing and could hear the others in the clearing talking amongst themselves.

_Edward there was humans please help I don't want this please don't let me hunt them! _I shouted in my head praying he would hear.

He was in the middle of telling the others what had happened when I burst into the clearing and ran at Emmett still holding my breath.

"Emmett get her. She wants to not go after them stop her." Edward ordered Emmett.

He met me half way as I was running towards him scoping me up in his arms he kept my arms pinned behind my back. "Breath again and absorb my scent." Emmett said quietly without humour in his voice.

I done as he instructed breathing in his sent as much as I could my face pressed into his large chest Jasper ran to us where we were in the halfway point of the clearing he took hold of my arms and twisted them up holding me more secure pressing me firmly up against Emmett while Emmett held onto me firmly making sure I couldn't move I registered that I could get out if I really wanted to but I didn't, it was that thought that made me realised I was in control of myself again upon hearing my thoughts Edward told Emmett and Jasper to release me which they did.

"Bree! Are you okay? I'm so sorry for putting you through that I had no idea that humans where out there." Rosalie said hugging me.

"Well at least I didn't kill them." I responded, I then turned to the wolves. "You see I can control myself I don't want to be this monster I was made this way against my will I didn't have a choice I never wanted this but I'm going to try to make the best of the situation." I told them calmly my voice only cracked when I said how I didn't want this.

"She is strong minded, but would she have been able to do that had Rosalie not been there to stop her?" Edward asked for Sam. It was Edward who answered Sam. "Being honest she may not have been able to refrain from killing them but we will never know, she will always have one of us with her until she is completely in control of her thirst."

"Rosalie told me that it would break the Treaty if I did attack the humans and I don't want that I just proved to you that I can refrain." I told the black wolf in the centre of the line of wolves. "And I ran back of my own accord they didn't force me. And after everything the Cullen's have done for me I wouldn't put them at risk for my shit self control but its not that bad now. I can control it. I mean at least I'm trying it's not like I'm like the others trying to kill you all."

There was a rumble of laughter through the line of wolves.

_Edward what are they laughing at? _I asked through my thoughts maybe the tiniest bit of anger, I'm trying to convince them I'm going to be good and they laugh at me.

"They where laughing at how you sound like such a typical American teenager. They were also laughing at how much you sounded like Seth when he tries to convince someone about something." Edward told me smiling.

_Who's Seth? _I asked.

"Seth's the sandy coloured one." Edward told me, I spotted the sandy one he was one of the smaller wolves but was still extremely large. Upon hearing his name Seth looked towards Edward and me and pulled a wolf grin of sorts, I laughed at the stupid expression on the supposedly virtually indestructible wolf's face. After hearing my laugh he tilted his head and looked at Edward.

"She was laughing at the grin on your face. She didn't know what it was." Edward told him.

"So if he's Seth." I pointed to Seth who nodded in confirmation that it was indeed him. "And he's Sam." I then pointed towards the largest black wolf in the middle again Sam nodded confirming my thoughts. "What about the others?" I asked Edward.

"I'll go down the line telling you who's who okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah okay." I said.

"Okay starting with Brady" Edward pointed to the one on the far left of the line, one of the smallest wolves with dark fur that had a slight reddish tinge to it. "Leah" I looked at Edward confused _Leah as in a girl?_ I asked in shock he nodded I looked at the female wolf she looked back at me with narrowed eyes she was grey in colour and she too was small but while her frame wasn't as muscled as the others she was nearly as tall as the wolf next to her, "Quil" he was definitely larger than some of the others he wasn't very tall he was more muscle than anything else he looked the stockiest of them all he had dark chocolate coloured fur that was even darker around his head, "Jared" he was nearly as tall as Sam next to him but he wasn't as bulky as Quil and was light chocolate in colour, "Sam as you already know" Sam nodded at me he truly was massive his paws looked like they could crush me with one step, "Paul" this was the silver one that I had seen rip Kirsten's head off in a flash I instinctively lowered into a crouch every so slightly, it was purely instinct I had seen him rip off the head of someone who was the head of one of the groups in the army, but no matter how slightly I moved they saw and Paul's eyes narrowed and I realised that it appeared that I was going to attack I straightened out of my crouch just as Paul growled lightly.

"Sorry, it was on instinct. The last time I saw you, you were ripping Kirsten's head off." I told him shrugging.

"Well she deserved to die." Edward spoke for him.

"Oh don't get me wrong I agree, she was nasty bitch had it coming to her if I'm being honest with you. She thought she could control the rest of us, she got in loads of fights no one really liked her. So thanks I guess. But can you see where I was coming from I did see you kill someone who had like torched about seven vamps like right in front of me and then you killed her with like a flick of your head so you can image why I went to defend myself right?" I asked him, I mean I was being fair.

The wolves laughed again. O I guess I was sounding like an 'American Teenager' again well newsflash I am permanently now, that thought brought a sudden sadness over me but I shrugged it off waiting for Paul's reply.

"Wow, she does sound like a bitch, and your welcome in a way, I guess I can see why you went to defend yourself then." Edward said for Paul I smiled at him.

"So who's after Paul then?" I asked Edward looking at the next wolf along he was as tall as Paul but thinner and was grey with dark spots on his back.

"That's Embry and you know Seth." They both nodded at me and I nodded back _Wow is Seth always so friendly towards his supposedly natural enemies? _I asked Edward. "Yeah he's really nice and then we have Collin." We reached the last wolf that was black with grey patches he too nodded at me. It seemed the as we went on the wolves got more used to me.

"Yeah they did." Edward whispered I nodded in response.

Rosalie took my hand and said "Well now you've met them we should get you home, we still need to get you settled."

"Okay lets go." I turned to leave but a thought stopped me and I turned around to face all the wolves again. "So do you except me as a Cullen and won't hurt me?" I asked nervous again.

Sam nodded his head and gave a sharp bark of command and slowly the wolves retreated into the woods once more.

"Well that went better than I thought it would; at least they don't all hate me." I said in a relieved voice. The others laughed and Emmett came over and ruffled my hair up I swatted his hands away annoyed I hate it when people do that. WAIT! That was something from my human life that I hated and it still applies now? _Edward did you get that? Is it possibly to be the same as when you where human? _I asked him excited that maybe there was some of my human self left in me.

"Yes I did get that. Yes it is, you are still the same person just changed in many ways but those human things will come with you into this life like the hating of someone messing your hair." Edward laughed.

This caused Emmett to do it again. _Thanks Edward. _I thought sourly. He laughed at my thoughts.

"Well like Rosalie said we need to get you home and settled and we still have to talk to you about what happened when we first met the wolves and with the humans." Carlisle said I felt scared what if it happened again if I had another breakdown of sorts about the war.

Feeling my anxiousness about the thought of talking about the breakdown and the humans Jasper took my other hand and squeezed it telling me in his own way that he would be there if I needed his help I squeezed back telling him in my own way thank you.

Alice looked at us and smiled. She took Jasper's other hand and lead us though the trees back to the house. Jasper released my hand when I nodded at him letting him know I was alright now he and Alice ran ahead to the house me and Rosalie ran back hand in hand with Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Edward following.

So I'd made nice with the wolves, they seemed nice I guess, Seth seemed to be the most excepting towards us, wow that's weird I'm already calling the Cullen's by the plural 'us' as one single unit and I wasn't an outsider I had been excepted in. I felt good about that fact.

And feeling good wasn't something I was used to lately even before I was turned but I not going to think about the negatives think positively now Bree.

Things are looking up for you.

* * *

**so things are looking up for Bree; she is starting to feel part of the family now, but with lots of secrets still in Bree's past how are the Cullens going to react?**

**hope you enjoyed (:**

**Please review (:**

**Holly x**


	5. Information Overload

**So next chapter's up; Information Overload.**

**its explained to Bree all about the Bella/Jake/Edward situation and how it came about.**

**Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed XD**

**Dedication to : **

**- **_RobstenJunkie _**your suggestion's have gone into future Chapters (: **

**- **_ForeverBlonde _**thank you (:**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

* * *

As we entered the Cullen's house again I felt a sudden calmness spread through me and I knew it had nothing to do with Jasper this time. I was in a safe place that I could now call home. And it felt good knowing that I was safe there was no more threat out there.

A thought crossed my mind; _Why did the wolves react when you entered the clearing and why had they reacted to his words of 'Sam I'm truly sorry fro his pain but its her choice' what did you mean there Edward? _I asked Edward.

He then went on to explain how almost a year ago he left Bella and all of the Cullen's went away as well because he believe he wasn't safe for Bella and how he wanted her to be human and live life the right way, however while he was away Bella had become severely depressed and had become ill to the point she was missing Edward so much and then she had turned to Jacob Black for friendship and he had started to mend her again and she was becoming better or so they thought. Edward also explained hoe being away from Bella had the same negative effect on him that it did Bella and he moved away from his family and wondered on his own when one day Rosalie called him and told him how Alice had had a vision that Bella had thrown herself off a cliff and killed herself.

Edward went on to say how he then went to the Volturi and asked to die, they had turned his request down because they were interested in his talent, Edward continued to explain how he planned to expose himself **the secret** in the Volturi's very own city and he knew they would kill him before he could do so.

Bella still in Washington hadn't tried to kill herself at all she was cliff jumping recreationally with Jake and Alice had misinterpreted the vision she returned to Forks to see if she could help Bella's father Charlie with anything when Bella herself walked through the door, Alice then saw how Edward was going to commit suicide and dragged Bella to Italy to Edward in person that Bella was alive but because of the mind-reading Bella was the only one who's head Edward couldn't get into for some unknown reason she would be the only one to stop him.

They managed to stop Edward but the Volturi had summoned them all to see the outcome of events and when they learned that Bella was alive and knew **the secret **they voted to kill her well Edward fought against them until Alice said how Bella would become one of them and how she'd seen it the Volturi had agreed to let them go but they would check to make sure Bella had indeed been changed.

Edward then went on to say how in the time they had spent together Jake had fallen in love with Bella and tried to get her to chose him. Bella had said how she wanted to be with Edward and how he was going to change her, this would break the Treaty but with this new alliance that the wolves and Cullen's had now the Cullen's where unsure how the wolves would react to the Treaty being broken now.

I thought through all this and the Cullen's aloud me to keep to my own thoughts for a while quietly sitting waiting for my response to all of this new information. Seriously talk about an information overload but luckily I was a vampire and my new mind was more than capable of processing it all. I know who new there could be a plus to being a vamp. Im only joking I guess there are many good things about becoming a vamp but not listing them now going to pay more attention to the facts I'd just heard. Edward laughed quietly at my train of thought.

I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it all I was confused by how Bella could be so comfortable around both Vampire's and Wolves. And then knowing how Edward had left her and then her reaction to him leaving and the trip to Italy it was all very intense stuff. I felt really sorry for Jake he seemed an alright guy and it was unfair on him in a way to have fallen for Bella only for Edward to come back and her to go back to him, but then agian Bella had allways loved Edward.

After another 13 minutes of thinking through all this information I realised that some people would really do anything for one thing.

Love.

I hoped that someday I would be able to find someone that I felt that way about.

"You will one day Bree." Edward told me.

I smiled slightly.

"Bree can you please explain how you managed to refrain from killing the humans in the forest?" Carlisle asked.

"I remembered how all of you would be in danger if I broke the Treaty that you had with the wolves and I don't want any of you in danger and I didn't want to disappoint you all. Rosalie helped me remember though she stood in front of me and told me how I didn't want to be that monster any more and then she told me to get to Emmett and Jasper and they would stop me once Edward heard what was wrong." I told him.

"Now with what happened in the clearing when we all got there-" Carlisle began.

"Look it won't happen again I just remembered all the fighting and saw fire everywhere and I just got freaked out, I'm sorry." I interrupted with looking down.

Rosalie pulled me to the sofa and sat next to me Emmett on the other side surprising me by taking my other hand and rubbing his thumb comfortingly over the back of my hand I looked up at him question evident in my eyes.

"None of us liked doing that to other vampire's not really yeah I like to fight and have that attack instinct in me but we only kill when we need to." He told me.

I smiled back at him squeezing his hand with all my strength and watched him wince and look at me with hurt in his eyes until my face scrunched up in horror.

"Emmett I'm so sorry I forgot, I never meant to hurt you." I told him in a horrified voice.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be weaker than me soon enough." He assured me squeezing my hand back with all his strength and I in turn winced at the pain. He continued. "Say how much longer until your year's worth of strength is up?"

"Well I was changed a week before my 17th birthday and my birthday is November 7th so 1st November then I guess." I told them numbly. _Can I like say that I'm seventeen I mean it's a week. Sixteen just sounds young you know? _I asked Edward. He laughed in response the others obviously asked what I'd said through their minds because he spoke aloud.

"Bree wanted to know if she could just say she's seventeen because sixteen sounds so young.2 he laughed again and was then joined in with the others.

"Fine you can be classed as seventeen but when you start at school you have to be able to start out as young as you could pass for, the others all do it although we can only get away with them starting at seventeen for Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper whereas with Alice and Edward we can get away with sixteen when they start. With you if you wanted to go back to school we could possibly get away with fifteen and just say you look a lot older." Carlisle suggested.

"Yeah that would be fine with me." I said excited at the idea of maybe going back to school. She laughed there were times when she was ditching school because she hated being there so much but now that she had the opportunity to fit in and have a more human life she was desperate for it.

"So Bree, tell us more about your human life if it doesn't upset you or anything?" Carlisle asked.

"There's not much to say really. I didn't get on with my family particularly and as for friends there was no one who stood out as someone you could trust or someone who would actually be friendly." I said bitterly thinking about my human life. I tried to block it out though it was no good thinking about it, **they** weren't worth my thoughts or upset. I stood pacing around the room trying to calm myself down before I got upset again I saw out the corner of my eye that Jasper was mirroring my movements. He obviously felt the emotions coursing through my veins but wasn't going to intervene until necessary.

Edward gasped and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

He was then at my side in mere moments hugging me tightly in his arms I stood motionless trying to understand his motives for doing this.

When I finally came up blank for the third time I asked.

_Why are you hugging me? _I didn't ask rudely just merely curious.

He laughed once without humour.

"I can read thoughts remember." He told me.

I realised what he would have heard when I was thinking about my family and friends or lack there of. I was horrified at what he would have heard I let out a sob. He hugged me tighter than before if possible and I hugged him back going over it all in my mind again letting him see it all knowing I would have to explain at some point, and with the starting memory the others just kept coming flowing freely through my mind I tucked my face into the crook of his neck as he rubbed my back soothingly.

I thought I'd got over it a long time ago I've had two and a half years to get used to it but yet thinking about it now the first time since I'd been changed it all came back that much more harshly.

Emotions where so much stronger once you where a vampire.

It was almost as though all my feelings had been amplified and it hurt in the hollow space on the right side of my chest.

Where my heart had beaten once before.

But now it was as silent as the room full of the noiseless vampires waiting patiently for an explanation.

* * *

_Okay so not my longest chapter my shortest so far actually sorry about that just really wanted to get this one done._

_Oooooooo cliffy..._

_So whats this big secret then ?_

_Hopefully you'll find out in the next chapter ;)_

_So please review and give me your thoughts on this chapter and any ideas on what the secret is ? _

_Holly X_


	6. Past Family

**So this is the next chapter ; Past Family**

**I'm really sorry it's been over a month since i last updated and for this i truly apologise to you all was caught up with alot of things, and lost alot of pre-written chapters to this stroy so i had to start agian,**

**Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed XD**

_-RobstenJunkie _**thank you for everything its soooo apriciated espically atm x (:**

_-ForeverBlonde _**thank you for all your surport and help (:**

_-xxICanSeeYouxx _**your reviews are always appriciated (:**

_-ZeLuNatic22 _**yeah i did kinda leave you hanging there for quite a while aswell so sorry for the wait and thank you for your review (:**

**I noticed that many people have added this stroy to their favorites and/or their alerts it's much appriciated (: your reviews would also be appriciated so i would be able to know what your opinion and whishes for the stroy were (:**

**Hope i dont sound like a busy body :L**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

* * *

My heart ached.

It ached just remembering what they put me through what they forced me to do.

The Cullen's needed an explanation though; they deserved to know the truth.

They waited patiently, making no move to question things; Rosalie had got up and placed her hands on my back, merely in comfort not in a prying gesture.

I pulled away from Edwards's neck and stood by his side still holding his hand his hand felt like a life-line to me he knew what had happened yet he wasn't repulsed by me.

"Never Bree, none of us will feel that." Edward said.

The others face's held looks of confusion at Edwards words, I guess it's time to tell them the truth of my past.

I took a deep breath with my eyes closed I breathed out and opened my eyes not one of the faces looking at me wore a face of judgement, one face however showed pure sadness in her expression her eyes filled with love, sadness and regret for me.

For a moment I was confused by Alice's expression but then I remember that she could see the future so she must already know what I'm about to tell them, _Right? _I asked Edward he nodded.

Alice smiled encouragingly at me.

"I was a runaway, well not a runaway exactly, I didn't have a home and lived on the streets for a couple of years before I was changed, well not always the streets I stayed with my friends a lot their families would always have me but I didn't like to stay to long after all I wasn't their responsibility." I said quietly frowning looking at the floor I hated even thinking about it, how I had to live going from house to house with just two bags sure all my friends families would take me in without a second thought and look after me but I always felt like a burden to them.

"Bree if you don't mind my asking why didn't you have a home? What happened to your human family?" Carlisle asked in a kind voice.

"They disowned me, their words not mine." I spat angrily.

Edward squeezed my hand in a calming manner I breathed deeply.

"And why did they do that Bree?" Carlisle asked his face showed some disgust at the mention of my family disowning me.

"I - Well you see - I just - No!" I stuttered my breathing coming out quick and fast Edward hugged me tightly again as I started sobbing again.

"Bree do you want me to explain?" Edward murmured in my ear.

"No they wont see me the same way, they will look at me differently!" I exclaimed fear rushing through me, what if they were disgusted would they too disown me? I couldn't believe that the Cullen's would do that to me they had shown me only kindness, surely they wouldn't judge me on this.

"They won't me and Alice both already know and we see you no differently and the others won't either." Edward told me.

"Edwards right Bree; no matter what it is it doesn't matter it will not affect our opinion on you dear." Esme said softly.

_Fine tell them, I can't. _I thought to Edward, he hugged me tighter to him and spoke over my head to the others.

"About two and half years ago Bree fell pregnant, she was only four months over the age of fourteen at the time, she told the father who was sixteen at the time and he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, he told her if anyone asked it wasn't his child, he also said she should abort it but it was her problem not his-"

"HE FUCKING SAID THAT TO YOU?" Emmett roared across the room at Bree she nodded her head against Edward's chest.

"What a fucking wanker! He should have taken responsibility for his acti-" he was cut off by Rosalie.

"Yes Emmett it's clear what he should have done but I want to hear the rest before I go and rip his balls off." Rosalie said venom pouring from her voice with every word she spoke.

"As I was saying he said Bree and the child weren't his problem. Bree had no other choice but to tell her family, they weren't exactly pleased-"

"Weren't exactly pleased? They were furious, they called me every name under the sun told me what a slag I was for getting pregnant at the age of fourteen, never once saw it from my point of view, drunk at party and the most popular guy at school comes on to you, I was stupid he was a complete arsehole and if truth be told he weren't very good!" I exclaimed pulling away from Edward keeping a tight hold on his hand and spoke to the room at large, then I realised what I had said at the end and cover my mouth quickly and waited for the flushed tomato look that never came to my new ice white skin.

Rosalie and Alice chuckled slightly at my reaction, what I had said and then when I realised what I said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that last part." I whispered to the floor.

"Don't worry Bree we all come out with things like that from time to time especially Alice when she's talking about-" Emmett was cut off by Alice tackling him to the floor pinning him flat and had him in a head lock before he could even realise what had happened.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence dear brother of mine?" Alice asked in a sickly sweet voice but her face showed no innocence, in truth she looked scary the way her eyes had narrowed and darkened.

"No I'm good thanks Alice." Emmett gasped.

"Good." Alice said and dropped him to the floor walking back over to a smiling Jasper she took her seat next to him again absently taking his hand.

"Sorry about that Bree, Emmett doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut sometimes." Alice said smiling.

"Bree, please carry on, it doesn't bother us the way you just spoke but would you like to continue to explain what happened or do you want Edward to tell us the rest?" Esme asked, coming over to me and Edward she smiled kindly at me while Rosalie hovered behind as though she was trying to protect me from something, I wasn't sure what though.

"Don't worry; she's just angry at the moment." Edward whispered but of course the others herd, I looked back at Rosalie and she smiled reassuringly at me motioning with her hands that I should continue.

"I'll tell you the rest, so my _family _found out I was pregnant and were furious to say the least, they told me I had to get it aborted or I would bring shame on the family name, after they had calmed down from the shock of it they said it was my diction but they also made it clear that I would get no help from them if I chose to keep the baby, they said the only option they could see was for me to abort it, I tried to say I wanted to keep it and how I couldn't kill something that was part of but that infuriated them even more they took me to the hospital and told me I would be raising a baby on the streets if I kept it so I agreed with having the abortion, I would never have been able to give my baby away and I wouldn't have it living on the streets, they forced me to have it and I didn't want it, I just wanted my baby but they killed it!" I ended up screaming at the far wall I couldn't look any of them in the face I was just remembering everything all the things I'd tried to block out for many years now, it came rushing back I tried to keep myself standing as I remembered the pain, not only of the way my family had treated me but knowing that I had in fact killed my baby. Mine.

"Bree, you didn't kill it, they did, and it wasn't really even a baby at that stage no more than a fertilised egg at the time." Carlisle tried explain to make me feel better, but it didn't work to me I would always have killed my baby.

"And if that weren't already enough for me, to have to life the rest of my life knowing I'd killed my little baby, as soon as we got back from the hospital they packed up all my stuff and kicked me out, they would have done that even if I had kept the baby, so I'd killed it for no reason other than being forced into it by them FUCKING BASTARDS!" I screamed the hollow part of my chest where my heart was it just lay never beating again but it hurt and I felt like I was being punched right in my soul as I remembered that night when I turned up at his house explaining what happened and asking for just one night at his and he laughed and shut the door in my face.

Rosalie hugged me tightly to her body my face pressed tightly against her neck as she rubbed my back frantically along with Esme who wrapped her arms around the both of us murmuring to me that it wasn't my fault how I wasn't to blame for what happened.

I could feel Rosalie sobbing with me and Esme every now and then they gripped me so tight I thought I would break but I never did I felt someone place a hand to my shoulder, I looked up and saw Jasper standing with a pained expression on his face, he looked as though he were about to collapse at any moment and his eyes held such sadness I wanted to cry just for seeing his hurt a look of pure concentration came over his face as I felt calm fill me and I stopped my sobbing.

I hugged Jasper tightly; he hugged me back sending even more waves of calm at me almost hammering calm at me.

"Except it more Bree, it will make it easier for you. Just close down and believe that you are calm and Jasper will be able to expand on that feeling. Breath deeply and try to calm yourself down you worked yourself up so much that Jasper is having to use shall we say a more powerful force of emotion against you." Edward said.

Once I had been told how best to except it I done as I was told and felt completely at peace within seconds, I felt like I was high.

Edward laughed.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"She says that she feels high, so we know it's definitely calming her down." Edward said.

Jasper smiled at me.

He slowly let me go keeping hold of one of my shoulders.

"Thanks, I'm good now." I told him.

He let me go fully, his face alert I guess he was searching to see if I really was okay without his gift amplified by contact, I must have passed because he stayed where he was.

Everyone in the room stayed still unsure of how to proceed I presume. Esme came to me and embraced me tightly before letting me keeping one of her arms over my shoulders.

Suddenly Jasper abruptly leaves the room quickly, rushes out the house and jumps the river running near to the house in mere moments, many faces, mine included, turn to Alice and Edward asking them what's wrong.

"He needed a break from the emotions; he was not only struggling with his own anger but with the rest of ours as well and the same for the upset course through us all. Imagine what you're feeling amplified by seven it's quite a hardship for him at the moment." Edward explained.

"He'll be back in 13 minutes 32 seconds." Alice added in a sure voice.

Rosalie walks over to me and hugs me briefly before pacing the room Emmett's eyes watching her every movement his face a mask of pure anger, Alice walks over to and takes my hand leading me to the sofa Esme follows and sits on one side of me Alice on the other.

"You will get over this Bree, trust me I've seen it and with all of us you will get over it." Alice told me. I didn't doubt her she said this with such honesty in her voice and eyes that I couldn't not believe her every word.

"I believe you." I whispered hoarsely, Alice smiled at me and hugged me.

Rosalie the sat next to Emmett they both were glaring towards the door I wondered why that was I glanced towards Edward hoping for an explanation but he just shook his head at me, I excepted it and leaned back into Esme's arms as she hugged me while Alice chattered on about how I was going to have this big shopping spree and apparently the best part was I wouldn't even have to leave the house for it, it was all to be done online and she would have the clothes delivered overnight on priority shipping, at first I was afraid by all this mention of clothes and designers.

"Alice, I don't even know half of the designers you're talking about. I'm just a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. Besides I have no money." I pointed out to her.

"Don't be stupid Bree, your family now what's ours is yours besides its not like we have to be careful with money, I have a rather good insight into the stock markets so know when exactly we should invest money, and you have been a jeans and t-shirts girl for too long and don't worry about not knowing the designers Rose, Esme and myself are like pros when it comes to shopping and clothes oh and shoes! We will teach you everything!" Alice exclaimed in excitement.

"There's really no point saying no Bree." Carlisle advised smiling from the other side of the room I smiled slightly back at him.

"Well I guess I don't exactly have anything else to do for the rest of my existence do I?" I laughed without humour; no I'm going to positive this is what I have to deal with now, and it's not going to get me down.

Carlisle was about to reply when Edward spoke across the room he spoke to Rosalie.

"Rose don't its Bree's decision to make not yours or Emmett's either." Edward told them both, they both just sat there looking at Edward Rosalie's eyes held an anger that I wasn't exactly sure who it was directed at while Emmett's face softened slightly as he looked towards me but it hardened once more when he saw Rose and the anger on her face. To say I was confused would be putting it lightly. Esme and Carlisle both looked confused by the meaning of Edward's words but not by Emmett and Rosalie's anger. Alice looked towards Rose and Emmett and anger slightly flickered in her eyes but Edward shot her a look to which she nodded and the anger dimmed.

"Rosalie and Emmett wish to find Bree's family-" Edward started.

"They aren't my family, they were at one point but not anymore." I told him and he nodded understanding clear in his eyes, they had long ago stopped being my family.

"Very well, as I was saying Rosalie and Emmett wish to find Bree's past family and have a few questions for them about their treatment towards Bree. Although I agree with them it is Bree's decision. Don't you agree Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"I do agree that it is Bree's decision, Rosalie I see clearly where you're coming from as with you Emmett but shouldn't it be Bree who see's them along with her new family there for support but it is her decision." Carlisle said firmly to Rosalie and Emmett.

They both nodded and the anger faded from Emmett's face almost completely however Rosalie still looked furious but she didn't protest to what Carlisle had said.

"So Bree do you wish to see your family again and get the answer to many of the questions that are going through your head at this very minute?" Edward asked. I herd the approach of someone near to the house the others didn't seem to be bothered by this so I had a pretty good idea who it was.

Jasper walked through the door, confirming my thoughts; he gave a curious glance around the room when his eyes finally landed on Edward.

I vaguely herd Edward telling Jasper about what had been discussed while he was absent but my mind was on other things, see them again, did I want to see them again?

Edward was right though I had so many questions for them that I thought I would never get the answers to but if Edward came all I would have to do was ask and he would know the answer right away.

I wanted to know why they kicked their fourteen-year-old daughter out onto the street for one, just one, mistake.

Why they were so disgusted in me.

How they could treat their own flesh and blood that way.

Had there been something else other than the pregnancy that became another factor in them kicking me out.

What was the story, where had I gone?

But the question I wanted to know the most the question that had been eating away at me for the past few years would I get the answer to that question if I went with my family besides it would be nice to see them squirm if they met Emmett and Jasper, I had a feeling Jasper could be quite terrifying if he wanted to, even Rosalie from the way she looked right now. Edward smiled and nodded at my thoughts about Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

I spoke aloud to Edward instead of through my thoughts I was unsure why but it felt right.

"Would they answer that? If they really meant what they said before they shut the door?" I asked him.

Before Edward could answer Rosalie moved to Bree's side and asked.

"What did they say?"

"They said for me to 'never come back' and they said how I was 'as good as dead to them'." I mimicked their voices to perfection it was almost as though they were in the room.

Seeing how the others reacted to what I told them brought out a strange reaction in me. They were all stood as still as marble statues watching my every move.

My parents had actually whished me dead although I had wondered if they truly meant it I had never actually processed the words they said since I'd been changed and now I felt the pure anger course through my dry veins their was nothing in its path it flowed through my heart and stayed there and went to my head as well my vision started to turn an ugly dark shade everything was turning dark and ugly it suddenly flashed blood red then quickly turned back to dark I could feel my body shaking as the flashes repeated.

"They whished me dead, well I guess I'm as good as now, they got their wish! But why would you want your own flesh and blood dead? Was I really that much of a disappointment?" I yelled my hands arching into claw like shapes.

"Bree, calm down. Listen to me calm down." Rosalie said as she held my shoulders and forced me to look at her she was smiling trying to comfort me. "Everything's going to be alright sweetie, just look at me you need to calm down don't let it get to you." I tried to listen to what she said I felt other hands on me Jasper's I decided his hands tightly on the tops of my arms using his gift to try to calm me but it had only a small affect Emmett hand my hands in his trying to straighten them out.

I looked into Rosalie's beautiful face and the ugly dripped off of her she flashed red.

"Do you think if I was as pretty as you they would have kept me?" I screeched at Rosalie.

"Bree, you're gorgeous just the way you are, it has nothing to do with it. They were in the wrong you done nothing wrong, now look at my eyes okay and then look around you were all here for you we all care about you and we all know that they were wrong in what they done it's disgusting how they treated you, no one deserves that treatment." Rosalie tried to sooth me. Emmett had succeeded in straightening my hands out and he slipped his fingers in between mine to stop them coming together again I had let him though I knew I was becoming out of control and I had to hold onto whatever restrain I had left in me on my self control.

"Bree, they were so very wrong." Edward said.

I looked at Emmett and saw his face it was a face of disgust at how I'd been treated but it was so similar to the look on their faces when they shut the door.

"They shut the door. THEY WANTED ME DEAD!" I screamed.

I yanked my hands away from Emmett's and pulled away from Jasper and Rosalie I brought my hands to my face and shook the red wouldn't leave it was staying it wasn't flashing anymore.

Everything was red.

I shook my head trying to clear my vision of this red colour.

Emmett grabbed me from behind his hands locking in front of me in an unbreakable grip. He pushed me to the floor his body pinning me to the ground the wooden floor dented with the force the was using Rosalie and Carlisle held me down as well using all their strength Jasper had my face in his hands using his gift to calm me.

The red was everywhere, even Jasper's hair turned red I screamed and thrashed, their voice going over and over in my head 'you worthless child' 'honestly pregnant at fourteen! You slag' 'I thought I raised a decent clean person not a scabby excuse of life'

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"Bree there not here, it's only in your head please you need to realise that, please just breathe and think of the good times in your life there are so much more of them than the bad ones." Edward told me from somewhere.

I tried thinking back to the good times messing around with mates, going to the movies getting kicked out because of the popcorn war, school trips out, the good times with my family when they did love me.

The red slowly started to dissolve, but back to the ugly dark but that was better than the red.

I stopped struggling and thought.

Did I want answer to my questions?

Yeah I definitely did.

But the even bigger question was, would I be ready to except what they had to say?

* * *

_So Bree was pregnant at fourteen :O but her family forced her to abort it when she wanted to keep it ):_

_But she was also kicked out by them,_

_It's been suggested to pay her family a vist..._

_So what do you think Bree will choose to do? _

_So pleaseeeee review it really is appriciated and let me know your thoughts on this stroy (:_

_Holly X_


	7. Acceptance

**So here's the next Chapter, Chapter 7 ; Acceptance **

**Okay so i owe all of you a HUGE apology, its been over two months since i last updated "/ and for that im truly sorry, you all give me such great support with all your reviews and constant reading, i know its no excuse but things have gotten very hard over the past few months, with my family & with school, i have all my exams starting tomorrow and they dont finish till we break up for the holidays, as i said before i know this is not really an excuse but i think i owe you some form of explanation, hope you arent tooo mad "/ hopefully my next update will be alot sooner&please keep reviewing it means so much to me (:**

**SO. last chapter we found out about Bree's Past Family, and thinking about them had shall we say upset Bree quite a bit, we left where she had been restrainded by Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie & Jasper, and the stroy will be continuing from there (:**

**As always a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed (:**

_BreeTanner308 _**- sorry for the wait, and i totally agree complete assholes :L**

_LaurelleCullen _**- thank you and please let me know what you think of this chapter (:**

_ForeverBlonde _**- what can i say, thank you for everything lately, HAPPY BIRTHDAY i know im extremly late but hope i've made up for it "/ (: x**

_krazykook _**- naaa dw about it i got what you meant, and yes they were pretty evil huh? and thank you for your review (:**

_xxMasonAndAlex4Everxx _**- well read on and see what she decideds and let me know what you think of how things have turned out (:**

_nessa1998 _**- thanks for your review, and agian so sorry for the wait, but hope you like this chapter (:**

_MissAlyssaCullen _**- thank you very much (: and i have a question where did you get that little black heart from? iLOVEit. and i cant seem to get it to work on here "/ :L**

_ZeLuNatic22_** - i kinda left you haning agian, sorry for the wait with the update "/ thanks (: and your welcome you took the time to review, its only fair i should do the same (:**

**The song for this chapter is **_'__Dog Days Are Over - Florence+The Machine' _**iLOVE this song so much and think it goes well with this chapter (:**

**So yeah enjoy this chapter, and review please (: **

* * *

I laid there with all my new family restringing me; they were who mattered now, the ones who had risked their existence for me.

I pictured myself going to see my past family, how they would react to my now ice white skin and the blood red eyes, so bright they had a sort of glowing brightness about them, they would be able to recognise me in my features but it had been at least a year since they last saw me, I imagined them opening the door to me, my mother would shriek in terror at the sight of me, the first thing she looked at would be my eyes.

I felt myself smile as I pictured the looks on their faces as I would walk in, I wouldn't have a scared expression on my face, they would on there's, that would be what would scare them the most the fact that I wasn't afraid anymore, I saw how they wouldn't try to stop me as I walked into the kitchen, I saw my brother sitting at the table and his eyes widen in shock as I stood in the doorway. I saw my sister flinch as I hissed at her when she would give me a once over with her eyes as she did to everyone, I could see them all cower in a corner as I shoved my hand through their concrete wall, I could –

**No.**

Why give them the satisfaction of lowering myself to their level, they had made me afraid but I was stronger now, stronger than they could ever be, but I had nothing to prove to them, they were nothing to me.

I laid still breathing deeply letting all the dark and red drain out of my vision it took longer for it go than it had to come.

I saw Edward and Alice stood side by side both as still as a statue with their eyes closed, Alice searching the future to see what the outcome would be and Edward seeing through her mind and also listen inside my head to every thought of mine.

Clearly I wasn't as calm as I thought I was because Jasper pushed another wave of calm over me, the red washed out of my vision fully and things became brighter and more real the dull tinge was washing away as well, I remembered what Edward had said about excepting Jasper's help and the best way to do it.

I shut down everything and breathed focusing on every breathe counting as well how many in and how many out, breaths that is.

"Let her go. She's under control now." Alice and Edward spoke together.

Without any hesitation they realised me. I lay on the floor a few more moments before returning to my feet in one of those I think and before the thought is finished it's happened moments.

"It does take some getting used to." Edward laughed.

"Well I suppose I have a lot of time to get used to it." I said.

"That you do sweetie." Esme said as she came over to me and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back and thought to myself, if someone I had only just met less than 48 hours ago could show this much love and kindness towards me why couldn't the people I was biologically related to feel the same about me? Wasn't it suppose to be a mothers instinct to want to always be there for her child to always protect them no matter how old they were?

"Yes, but with some that instinct doesn't apply." Edward said from next to me.

_What should I do? _I thought to him as I released Esme and looked at him.

"It's not my decision to make Bree, it's your choice." Edward said.

_But if you were in my position what would you do? I mean I want to see them again just to get the answer but I don't know if I'm ready to hear the answers. _I explained.

"Bree I honestly don't know, you'll know when your ready it will just feel right." Edward said.

I stood thinking over what he'd just said did it feel right to go back and cause more pain for myself? Because that's what I'd be doing in truth only hurting myself sure they would be scared and I could hurt them myself but when I get my answers because I would, would I be strong enough to except them and be able to just walk away? At the moment no I wouldn't. I needed to understand or try to understand as much as I can about this whole new life, once I was finally happy, I would be happy eventually I would make sure I would be, once I was finally able to accept what had happened I would then get my answers. I would get them one day, but that day would be when I could handle it.

"You're becoming a lot more rational in your thoughts. But I too agree with that, when you're ready, when you can accept what they might say." Edward said placing a hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my little… outburst I guess you could call it… I just couldn't control myself when I thought about **them**." I apologised to all the others.

"Bree, you don't have to apologise we all have our moments of anger, and you are still extremely young, and you are only just coming to terms with many things from your past." Carlisle said, moving closer to and smiling, his face showing no anger at my outburst, his face showed no sign that a lecture on self control was coming and it showed no sign that punishment was coming, what it did show was understanding, love, kindness and sympathy, I didn't quite understand where I'd seen an expression like this before. I thought for a moment and realised it was an expression that used to be on my dads face when I'd done something wrong and he knew that I hadn't really meant it and was truly sorry, I hadn't seen that on his face for a long time.

The thought of the good times when my dad would just forgive anything I'd done, I was his little girl and he could never see wrong in me, all that had changed though, so very fast, hitting puberty had damaged the father daughter relationship the most, guys had started to take notice of me and me them and he acted as though I had betrayed him in someway when all I'd done was grow up, like he'd always tell me to do, when he would tell me how childish I was, so many mixed messages were given to me.

His face when I had come home that night when I had made one of the biggest mistakes of my life and had sex with that bastard, in his face I could even see the disappointment not only at the fact that I'd stayed out all night but it was almost as though he knew what had happened and him shaking his head in disgust at me reeking of alcohol, cigarettes and cannabis. He never believed me when I told him I didn't do drugs. I was always a disappointment. With that last thought I made my mind up.

I wasn't going to see them.

I still had things to sort out right now, like my thirst, my self control and more importantly an understanding of this new world.

Maybe someday I could go and see them again but for now I couldn't it hurt just thinking about them, I looked back at Carlisle and saw that look on his face still, of understanding.

"Why couldn't he have just understood?" I spoke out loud.

"What do you mean Bree?" Carlisle asked before anyone else responded.

"My Dad. Why couldn't he just except that I was sorry, that I'd made a mistake and forgive me like he'd always done?" I asked.

"He had his reasons Bree, now I in no way agree with his actions, but you came home as his pregnant fourteen year old daughter, you have to see where his concern lied." Carlisle said to me.

"I know I done wrong but I wasn't expecting him to just except it, but he didn't even try to, he acted as though I'd betrayed him, I hadn't though, I'd made a mistake, he wasn't exactly perfect was he!" I found my voice rising till I was shouting at the end.

I breathed deeply trying to calm myself. Why was this so hard?

Although I had to admit this wasn't as bad as it had been when I had first been changed, there was no reasoning at all, the anger would just consume my entire body and I would be filled with rage and poison in every thought I had, I hadn't spared one thought for my family till I met the Cullen's, they seemed to actually care and I now knew that they really did care about me, with this thought both mine and Edwards faces lit up with a smile.

"Finally you realise." Edward said a warm smile on his face, I took a moment to take him in, my new brother, he showed all the signs of a vampire but there was a humanness about him, his eyes obviously, then you had his movements everything was at the same pace as a humans, even the way he stood I felt the need to stand straight well I didn't really feel it, it was just how my body was I had made no decision to stand like this but I suddenly realised that I was stood as though I had a rode strapped to my back holding me completely upright, whereas Edward was stood straight too but he had his body more softened, he wasn't stood as ridged, he was graceful and fluid even in stillness, I realised it wasn't a vampire thing well it might have been but all the vampires I knew, minus the Cullen's, had appeared graceful yes but not like Edward, I suppose it must be a Cullen thing.

"It probably is." Edward laughed.

"Will I….?" I trailed off.

"Of course you will, you've only ever been around newborn vampires all vampires either after they have more control or more of an understanding can fully retain what you would 'graceful' you pick it up quite easily, try it. Relax your shoulders, think as human as you can." I did as I was told.

"There I can see it in your mind how you would stand when you were human, sounds weird I know before you say, but turn your body more to the right yeah lean back ever so slightly on your right foot and turn your left foot out." Edward instructed, I had no idea what he hoped to achieve by this but I done as he said.

"There, you're standing exactly how you would when you were human; it's not as hard as you think." He told me with a smile.

"What do you mean; I didn't ever stand like this. I would just stand." I said completely confused.

All the Cullen's laughed at my last comment. For some reason it made me slightly angry how could they laugh it's not my fault I didn't understand.

Edward, upon hearing my thoughts, stopped laughing immediately and the others noticing his sudden halt and how he was watching me they stopped just like he had done, I felt Jasper send calm my way, and it worked instantly and was gone within moments, I guess now that I knew how to except the calm more easily the quicker it would help me.

"Bree, we laughed because we all know exactly how you feel. And exactly what you're thinking, in fact most of us were actually thinking about when we had tried to get Emmett to stand 'human' he was the funniest." Edward told me.

"Yeah trust Bree I know how you feel, its confusing right, you think you just stand and that's all there is too it but I hate to say this and like don't freak on us again, but… your not human anymore you're a different species and our species is different from human however much we may appear to be the same were a predator in our own right, and for those of our kind who want to live a life as close to a humans as possible we have to teach our bodies, train them in a way to become more humanlike. How can I explain this… right you know how when you were human and you would like be told to stand straight and how it would help your posture and how your not to slouch when you sit, well you would have to work at like trying to get that right wouldn't you? Well the same thing applies with this, like you just have to keep trying, and the only reason why we can act so human is because all of us are over 80 years old." Emmett told me laughing.

I tried again how Edward had said for me to stand; I turned slightly to the right and leaned back on my right foot I placed the lightest amount of pressure back onto my right foot and the floor dented under what I had thought was a light touch I recoiled instantly standing back up straight to what my body was simply telling me to do.

"I'm sorry, I tried to lean just a little but everything is just so… breakable." I said looking down in shame, I couldn't even try to stand human without denting the floor, yeah way to go Bree your really making a great job of trying to be human.

"Don't think that way Bree, as Em said we've just had a lot of practice and you are a lot stronger than any of us." Edward told me.

"And the first time you tired you didn't dent the floor." Jasper told me kindly. "You just need more practice."

I nodded, and tried again I leaned back on my right foot again analysing every ounce of pressure till I had my foot flat and the floor stayed where it was, a smile light up my face, _would you call that control?_ I asked Edward.

"Yes, but you had to put a lot of thought into it, the next step is to be able to do it without concentrating as much, but you will probably have to wait until all the new blood is out of your system fully, and the strength wears off." Edward explained.

"But you can still start helping me now right, I mean I have to look as human as possible for the wedding right." I said to him.

The others were quite, and I looked around the room in confusion, Rosalie moved to my side in a very un-human way and took my hand.

"Bree, as much as it would be wonderful for you to be there, there will be so many humans around you, and we cant afford for anyone to see you out of control, and the only vampires there will be us and some friends from Alaska." Rosalie told me.

I felt my face flash a hurt look, I knew it wasn't their fault; they would want me to be there as well, hopefully.

"Of course I want you to be there Bree; your family now, as we've already said, and you know we care, but we cant risk it." Edward told me.

"It's fine. I understand." I said quietly, I sounded unconvincing even to my own ears.

I saw Edwards face and he looked to be having a hard time his face a mask of concentration but also showing thought and indecision. He looked back at me and sighed.

"Okay Bree here's the deal. We will consider you coming to the wedding but you have to be with at least three vampires at all times, you could maybe come to the reception because everyone will be part of the actual wedding." Edward said.

"I promise I will try, and I will make the effort to keep my blood lust under control, I would never want to ruin your wedding and I don't want to be that monster anymore." I told them all.

"We know that Bree, we just have to make sure you're safe, we want to protect you, and we know how much it would upset you if you did harm a human." Esme told me.

"But I refrained from killing those people in the forest when we met with the wolves, if I get more practice, wow that sounds weird practice at not killing people." I said frowning slightly.

"We all agreed it was remarkable that you refrained for even starting to go after the humans and of course that is a huge improvement for you, but I suppose we don't want to risk it we can of course 'practice' but only with human blood not with actual humans." Carlisle explained to me.

"Okay, I can do that, will any of the wolves be at the wedding though? I mean it would be kinda weird to see them in human form? Form that is what you'd call it right?" I asked.

"Yeah, their human form, I will admit it is odd seeing them in human form after knowing what they can do, they are all extremely young still but because of this wolf gene they grow at an extreme rate in the space of about a few weeks maybe a month." Edward told me.

"Really? So how old was Seth?" I asked.

"Well believe it or not, Seth's only fifteen, but in his human form he looks closer to about twenty, twenty three but I suppose you could say his nature gives his age away, but I think he is just genuinely a good kid." Edward told me.

"Wow, he's younger than me." I stated.

"Yeah and he's not the youngest, Brady and Collin are only thirteen, their nearly fourteen." Edward told me.

My eyes widened at this, they had been drafted into this **war** so young, I mean I know I'm only sixteen, and this wasn't my choice to make, I never wanted this, but they too didn't have a choice, and they were younger than me, I could hardly believe it.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I'm sure once you get to know them though you will see how they truly don't feel as though they've been drafted into a war as you put it, for the majority of them it gives a sense of belonging, a family and also the speed the strength the freedom of sorts." Edward explained.

"What do you mean by how she gets to know them?" Rosalie demanded her face harsh as she questioned Edward, I was confused.

"Well with our alliance more firm with them and obviously with Carlisle helping Jacob, and then we have how the wolves seem curious about Bree and how she can become more humane, I believe our friendship with the wolves will slowly increase, sorry to say that Rosalie but its for the good of this family." Edward told her.

"What do you mean their curious about me?" I asked.

"They are curious to see how your behaviour will change, they see how you stopped your attack on us but they still see how your new and therefore still a danger, they do see us a danger but what with the treaty some trust us more, but they saw you run from the humans in the forest something they truly weren't expecting, and they see how we are, and how we can resist temptation and how Carlisle is a doctor around blood constantly and never has drunk human blood." Edward explained.

"Would I be aloud round them, I mean they are actually really interesting like not in science experiment type interesting but like wow how they can totally shift the form their in like at will, or would they hate me?" I asked.

"Well Seth seemed to like you, not that I can think of one person he wouldn't like, I'm sure he would be more than happy to spend some time with you helping you adjust to this world." Edward told me.

I smiled; Seth had seemed really friendly when I had met him yesterday, I had already voiced this to Edward in the clearing and he'd agreed with me, maybe the wolves weren't as bad as I thought.

"You and Seth would probably get on, but we also need to sort out the paperwork." Edward said.

"Paperwork?" I asked confused.

"I can get all your records within a matter of days, soon the story will be let out about how you're living with us now, and were going to need proof and obviously the paperwork that covers it all." Jasper told me.

"So am I going to have to go somewhere for all that?" I asked.

"No, Alice will just take a few pictures, one for your passport and one for your drivers licence, and any preference on a middle name? And I also assume that you wish to keep your first name right?" Jasper asked.

My mind rushed around, I hadn't even begun to think about the possibilities of any paperwork anything that proved who I was. I thought about what Jasper was saying I could become whoever I wanted from now, he hadn't exactly said this but I could change my name, no one would ever find me not that anyone would try but still, Bree Tanner would have disappeared from the face of the earth without a trace. I was saying goodbye to that person, sure there would always be parts of her still within me and I wanted many of my characteristics to return, I would always remember certain things and I never wanted to forget them, but this was my new start, my chance to be known by no one and to recreate myself, something I had longed for as a human, it was becoming a reality.

"Yes I want to keep Bree, no middle name, and can I be a Cullen?" I asked nervously, I know that the Cullen's had said they would except me into their family, but this was the first time I had asked them outright about it, a part of me knew they would except me but part of felt as though I would be rejected again like I had been by my Past Family.

"Certainly, I thought we'd made it clear, you _are_ a Cullen." Carlisle told me.

I smiled widely at that, the feeling of acceptance washed over me like a warm sea; it was comforting and full of love. Upon seeing my face Esme came to me and took my hand, Carlisle wordlessly walked and took my other hand in his, Rosalie, still in front of me, placed one hand on my shoulder a beautiful smile lighting her face as well, Edward, as close to me as always, placed his hand on my arm under Rosalie's hand, Alice danced forward and held my arm like Edward had, Jasper came and placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded at me his eyes showing true happiness and finally Emmett came over a grin on his face and it wasn't in a joking way his face was smiling so sincerely at me it brought tears to my eyes as my new brother walked round me, stood behind Esme and placed a hand on my back.

I looked at them all and each one of their faces shone with such happiness and love I couldn't believe they were looking at me, Edward upon hearing my thoughts nodded as though confirming the looks were for me, they gave me hope.

Maybe just maybe I could have a life with my family.

**My** new family.

And they wouldn't be **The Cullen's**.

Because I'm one too now.

_I'm a Cullen. _

_**I'm Bree Cullen.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_So Bree's been accepted into the family completely now (: _

All seems to be going well for her right ? But how long will it stay that way ?

Unfortunatly i doubt it will last that long, what with the Wedding and many other obsticales in the way...

A new friendship may even be on the cards with Seth.

So any ideas on whats going to happen in the next chapter ?

As you should all know by now any suggestions are serisouly apriciated and yeah iLOVE hearing what you all think about the stroy and the characters (:

So please review it would mean alot (:

Holly Ox


	8. Preparations

**Chapter 8 / Preparations**

**I think an apology is in dire need with this AN! It has been four years since I last updated this story and for that I am sincerely sorry! I aim to make a more concious effort to have regular updates, though as I am entering my last year of College exams and coursework will have to take priority! I shall try my hardest though! As it has been four years since I last updated this story, I am clearly four years older and therefore my style of writing and my direction for many concepts have changed over the years, which did add to frustration with some of my stories, this however will not deter me from completing my stories! ****I will never give up with any of my stories, they will all be finished some day in the future!**

**A thank you is also in order to any remaining readers I have I shan't be leaving it this long again! A thank you also to those who reviewed! Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter, as it certainly has been a long time coming! Please leave a review as I do love reading the thoughts of you all concerning the story!**

**Enough of my drabble for now ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

My first few months as a Cullen passed quickly, now I think about it. It wasn't without it's hiccups, of course, being a newborn vampire still brought the irrationality, that I was frequently experiencing.

It became an almost common occurrence for me to have a tantrum of some sort, embarrassing to say the least, where my anger and hurt at the situation would spiral out of control.

I was getting a lot better though. Keeping my temper in a more reasonable manner was becoming much easier for me.

During the fourth week of my life as a Cullen, preparations for Edward and Bella's upcoming wedding were in full swing. The house became a whirlwind of lace, silk and flower arrangements. Though Alice knew exactly how things would turn out, it seemed she wanted to go through the charade of Bella choosing.

Bella seemed to be as uncomfortable as me when it came to girly things. Though she was human I was able to restrain myself around her. Something that Edward was extremely pleased about. It was becoming tiring for him, constantly watching me, and keeping Bella at what he deemed to be a safe distance from me.

Being around Bella wasn't necessarily an easy task. The smell of her blood was ridiculously enticing. But I managed to overcome the urge to drink from her pulsing veins... after a few weeks of listening to her wet heart pound away somewhere in the house.

I saw this as a good sign, a sign of my self control returning. The more rational side of myself was becoming increasingly evident, the closer the wedding got and the more time I was able to be in a humans presence.

Though Bella was around more, it didn't mean to say I got to know her as well as I wanted to. She seemed shy and quite if truth be told, the fact that I had been brought into this family, the one she was planning to marry into, was something I had thought would make her open up more to me.

It was hard breaking into her and Edward's happy bubble a lot of the time. So I didn't hold it against her.

The matter as to what would happen with me during the wedding, was a matter that was discussed in depth and frequently amongst my Cullen relatives. While Edward wanted me at his wedding, he didn't want to put any unnecessary pressure on me to attend. Carlisle worried that it would be too much for me, as did Esme, who constantly reminded me of the physical pain it would cause me, being around so many humans. Rose and Emmett thought my progress should warrant some form of reward, they viewed my attending the wedding as a sign of unity within the family. Jasper was still unsure as to what would be best for me.

"I only think of you and whether this would be a step forward or a step back in your control," he would tell me, clearly still undecided.

Alice could not see a decision on this subject either, with neither her gift or her thoughts being able to select an outcome.

"The seat between Rose and Jasper blurs in and out of focus," she told me, indicating the path was not yet chosen.

I wanted to attend the wedding. Simply because the Cullen's were my family and we were welcoming a new one into the fold. One that had been a member of the family a lot longer than I had.

Bella had been accepted by all of the family (with the exception of Rose, who was in fact softening towards the human) when Edward had made his feelings towards the human clear. I was still the newbie in many ways.

When I wasn't involved with wedding preparations, I spent my time learning more about this fascinating world from the Cullen's. Snippets of their own lives, both human and vampire were shared with me. Though I had the rest of time to gather the full stories, I was happy knowing what they were willing to share with me. It made me feel more excepted, knowing that I was not alone with my newborn anger, they had all been the same way at the beginning of their vampire lives.

I found Jasper to be a brilliant source of inspiration, he had lived many years like a newborn. Once his strength and blood-lust had lessened he was still part of the newborn wars of the South. He remained in a world where blood and the kill were what we strived for. It was our nature he told me.

"It is in all vampires Bree, that blood-lust you feel, I remember years of my life spent thinking solely of blood and the kill, it always came first." Jasper told me one day as we sat on the porch yet again speaking of the vampire world.

"I can feel a difference already, the want for blood is just the same but its no longer my sole thought, sure it's always there in the back of my mind, the craving, the want for just the tiniest taste of human blood. But I can rationalise it more now, I don't want to be a monster, I hated the look of fear in their eyes as I would drain them." I tell Jasper my voice ending in a whisper. The confession seemed childish.

We are vampires after all, disliking the fear of a human, how weak of me.

"Even when I shut my eyes, I could still feel every ounce of fear leaking from their body as I drained their life away," Jasper had told me, his voice quite, I remember looking at his troubled face.

"It's our nature though, like you said, neither of us knew there was another way," I had told him kindly taking his hand. He smiled back at me and our conversation continued into the afternoon as we watched Alice lead Bella through some simple dance steps.

By the end of the sixth week of my life with the Cullen's it was decided that I would attend the wedding due to the _'enormous progress'_ I had made, in the words of Carlisle. I was ecstatic to say the least. This was a further acceptance than I had ever dreamed of, I knew the Cullen's wanted me with them, but placing such trust in me warmed... well not my silent heart, but a part of me inside my chest.

The decision had finally been made, when I had been hunting with Carlisle and Edward, the three of us had decide to pay Bella and her father a visit. I had been nervous at first, not wanting to kill Bella's father or any of the neighbours but, it went well.

It had been Edward's last minute decision, he thought it best if I were not prepared, so they could view my control. I had thought it rather risky in truth but, both Carlisle and Edward seemed confident a we approached Bella's home.

Edward had passed me contacts as we left the woods, it was to find Alice and Jasper waiting beside one of the cars the family owned. I had felt so much more at ease seeing Jasper, knowing his experience with newborns I felt as though I could perhaps do this.

Bella had greeted us warmly, her smile confident as she looked towards me, she trusted me not to rip her father's throat out. _What a compliment! _I had thought which earned me a chuckle from Edward.

Charlie Swan was an awkward man. He clearly loved his daughter, and he and Alice also seemed to get on exceptionally well. I'd later be told it was Alice who helped when Bella's leg was broke a year or so ago by Victoria's mate James. Saving Charlie from having to help dress and shower his 17 year old daughter, had placed Alice in a high standing in Chief Swan's book.

Charlie was curious to ask how I was related to the Cullen's at all. I had told him the cover story that was to be sent round the area.

"I'm a distant cousin of Emmett's, my father died when I was a young girl and my mother just died from a heart condition, when the social found Emmett and the generous Cullen's, they reached out to them, to see if they would take me in," I told him feeling the lie leaving my mouth easily. I found myself believing my own story and saw as Charlie's face turned remorseful.

"I'm sorry for your loss, the Cullen's are a great family, they'll treat you well," Charlie had told me, patting my shoulder awkwardly.

The physical contact had been brief, but the warmth of his hand touching me had sent an instant desire for his blood through me. I watched Edward and Jasper stiffen while Alice sighed and shook her head, before the pair relaxed and smiled happily at me. A few seconds had barely passed but so much had happened.

I'd managed to control the urge to attack Charlie when I felt the slight thump of blood pumping through the veins in his hand, just from the light pat to my shoulder. Oddly I felt proud of myself, like tremendously proud of myself, for not attacking someone who I would be related to, through marriage, in a few short days.

The rest of the little meeting had gone well. I'd hugged Bella just like Alice had done as we left, feeling another blow of pride at my restraint. I stuck to just a wave of farewell with Charlie as even Alice didn't chance a cuddle with the Chief.

The Cullen's had been so pleased with my success at not murdering anyone. Esme had hugged me tightly and told me she had already ordered a dress in for me with the help of Rose and Alice. I had looked confused apparently before they explained that it was a dress for the wedding.

Hearing the news, I surprised everyone, myself included, by flying up the stairs and into Alice and Jasper's room. Knowing if the dress were to be anywhere, it were sure to be in Alice's mammoth walk-in closet.

Sensing the presence of Alice, Rosalie and Esme entering the room as well I turned to them in excitement.

"She's a Cullen female already! Look how excited she is over clothes!" Alice exclaimed hopping up and down happily as she danced her way into the closet, before returning in a human heart beat.

"Bella's going to be a Cullen soon and she never gets excited over clothes," I commented with a twinkling laugh.

"I'm working on it," Alice mumbled before she snapped her fingers at me. The snap indicating me to strip to my underwear. I complied.

"Try it on!" Rose ordered, as Alice nodded in agreement opening a white hanging bag. I felt my eyes widen as Alice pulled a lilac dress from within. I stepped into the dress and allowed Esme to fasten the zip as I slipped my feet into a pair of lilac heels, the same shade as the dress.

The three Cullen women had stood back and smiled widely at me.

"Oh mirror!" Alice had exclaimed before dancing towards me with a mirror larger than herself. She had stood to the side of the mirror, as had Esme and Rose.

I had found myself smiling beautifully in the mirror. The lilac dress was sleeveless and the shoulder straps were wide, they flowed over my breast in a V, before a slim sash, a darker shade of lilac, clinched the fabric in under the V. The dress then flowed just below mid-thigh. The fabric was a soft material which flowed perfectly over my body. The shape of the dress made my smaller and skinny frame appear more curvy as it accentuated my tiny high waist and thin legs.

I had thanked the three women before I raced down the stairs to show my new brothers and Carlisle. They all smiled and nodded in approval as I twirled in circles, drawing chuckles from all the Cullen's.

"Don't you dare rip that dress!" Alice had warned in a cheerful voice from the top of the stairs where she, Rose and Esme had watched laughing at my twirling.

"I'll try not to," I had laughed back. Though it was no laughing matter. Over my months as a newborn I had destroyed many clothes. When I lived with Riley and the others I had simply stolen what I needed, when tears and dirt had become too much on my current clothing.

The Cullen's had helped largely when it came to moving in a more human way. My movements had become less harsh and more graceful. This allowed my clothes to remain intact much longer than anticipated.

I now stand watching Emmett drain a large buck with Jasper stood just next to my shoulder.

"You full?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah I'm done for now, you?" I question, I sense him nod in agreement.

"The wedding is in two days, how are you feeling about it?" Jasper asks as we watch Emmett drain the last drops of blood from the animal, before dropping the carcass to the forest floor.

"Okay I guess, the Denali coven are going to be there right?" I ask the pair as Emmett joins us, he and Jasper share a look, before cracking smirks. "What? Am I missing something?" I question.

"Yes they'll be here, we look upon them as the closet thing we have to cousins." Emmett tells me, I already know this so I give him and Jasper a confused look.

"One of the Denali sisters, Tanya... Well she had a real thing for Edward a little while back. We tried living together about 40 odd years ago. Tanya was persistent I will give her that," Jasper shakes his head with a laugh, Emmett too laughs at Jasper.

"Persistent?" I ask, wondering about this Tanya.

"Tanya and her sisters found our way of live, only drinking the blood of animals, through their love for human men." Emmett says , though not answering my question.

"The sisters are not shy, where our dear brother Edward has kept himself to himself, Tanya was extremely clear about her intentions towards him." Jasper says laughing.

"So she put it out there that she wanted to have sex with him, like bluntly?" I ask with, what I'm sure is, a disbelieving look on my face.

"She didn't announce it to all of us, but ever since our families met, she's made it clear that she would like for her and Edward to become more than what they are," Emmett explains.

"Is she going to try to eat Bella at the wedding?" I question suddenly worried for my future sister-in-law. My question is met with loud bouts of laughter from both Emmett and Jasper.

"Like we would let anyone touch our sister, but Tanya's not going to cause trouble," Emmett says still chuckling.

"But it will be interesting, Edward is happy that he never became another notch on her never-ending bedpost. Tanya on the other hand will most likely be annoyed that she didn't get a piece of Edward before he married," Jasper continues.

"'Notch on her never-ending bedpost' are either of you two a notch?" I question laughing as do they both shaking their heads.

"No, thankfully," Jasper comments for the both of them.

"We know many who have made all three," Emmett laughs.

"So Irina, Kate and Tanya are like the sluts of the vampire world?" I question.

The two break out into loud laughter once again as they watch me.

"Well I wouldn't call them that exactly," Jasper laughs.

"But it's pretty close," Emmett adds with a chuckle.

"You said they like human men as well?" I question.

"Yes, it lead to them abstaining from human blood," Jasper nods as he speaks to me.

"So human/vampire relations are normal?" I question in bewilderment, remembering my thoughts on Edward and Bella's relationship. I couldn't fathom how he could be around her, especially with the scent of her blood calling to him so fiercely.

"No, as you know Edward and Bella are a rarity. Though the Denali sisters have relations with humans, it is not the same as Edward and Bella, they are mates." Emmett tells me his face more serious.

"I understand, there's a difference," I say nodding my head and looking down.

"I'm sure there's a vampire somewhere out there for you if that's what your worrying about," Jasper says with a playful tone to his voice.

"Perhaps, my faith in the male race isn't too hot lately though," I say with a bitter laugh before adding, "Besides I need to sort out my thirst and get a hold of this life before any soul mate comes along," I finish, feeling a sense of pride at my rationality.

"It doesn't always work like that. Alice was the reason for my change of lifestyle, I believe in this way of life and care deeply for our family but without Alice I question whether I would have found the Cullen's and been so well excepted," Jasper tells me.

"Sure we would have, even without the pixie your pretty cool," Emmett jokes nudging Jasper's shoulder, who shares a laugh with his brother.

"Are any other vampires going to be in attendance at the wedding?" I ask my brothers.

"The Volturi were sent invitations, mere reminders that Edward will abide by their ruling of Bella's change. I doubt they will come. Though they may send a guard member in their place as a representation of the Coven." Emmett says as we start to drift back through the forest.

"The family thought it would be best to limit the amount of vampires present during the wedding, what with so many human guests in attendance. Besides vampire weddings are more commonly a small gathering, though Edward and Bella's is relatively low key, it is large in vampire standards." Jasper adds to Emmett's words.

"Jane won't come in place of the Volturi will she? She's sure to torture some of the guests!" I say quickly knowing my fear at her power is evident. I do not care though, she is one of the most feared vampires in the world, second only to, her brother, Alec. I shudder as I think of the pair.

From my life with the Cullen's I have learnt more concerning the Voltuir and their ways. I am also not afraid to admit the thought of the great Coven terrifies me. Knowing what I suffered due to the power of one Jane Voltuir, I cannot imagine feeling the full strength of, the small army that make, the Volturi weighing down upon me.

"No we are sure Jane will not be coming, she has a large dislike for our family and would only make the long journey should our punishment be on the cards." Emmett explains.

"Though her brother may make the journey," Jasper muses, "Edward and Alec get on reasonably well, Alice said they seemed on reasonable terms when they were last in Italy. But again as he is a high ranked member of the guard I doubt he will leave his master's sides for a wedding."

"It would make more sense if this Alec came though. If he and Edward are friends of sorts, he would be a positive and forceful reminder of the Volturi's power," I suggest, hoping to keep the fear out of my voice, as I speak of one of the 'witch twins'.

"Alec is a vampire to be feared that fact is true Bree, a fact that you will do well to remember; but I seriously doubt he would cause any harm at the wedding, should he even turn up!" Jasper says, having felt my fear concerning Alec.

Our conversation continues as we three return to our spacious home. I can hear Alice and Esme flitting about the property outlining much of the final details. I cannot begin to follow the details and plans that the pair have put in place for this wedding, but I know it has consumed much of their time over the past month.

I race into the house quickly hoping to escape Alice and any instruction she may have for me today. I find Carlisle in his study and knock tentatively on his door.

"Come in Bree," he tells me, I walk in and take an unnecessary seat across from him.

"How very human of you," Carlisle tells me with a smile as I cross my legs and take a few even breaths.

"I'm getting better right? Obviously I still have a long way to go, but I'll get there eventually right?" I babble, so pleased by his praise.

"I'm positive you will! We are all so pleased with your progress," Carlisle tells me an encouraging smile on his face.

"Thank you, what are you doing in here anyway?" I question him as I move in my seat tucking my feet underneath me, I see Carlisle smile at my movement once again before he casts his eyes back to the sheet of thick paper in front of him.

"You know Edward asked me to be his best man?" Carlisle questions and at my nod he continues, "Well I thought I might write a little speech, as is usual for a best man, but its turning out to be trickier than I originally thought," Carlisle tells me, his expression turning to frustration.

"Why? You know him better than anyone," I say in confusion.

"But I cannot speak of my turning him when he was dying from Spanish Influenza in Chicago, nor can I speak of the memories we have shared over the past 80 years. My biggest problem will be however, trying to keep my mind off the speech and what I may or may not say when Edward is around. He's over at the Swan's currently, so it's given me time to make a start, but I'm still unsure if it right," Carlisle tells me, his manner becoming increasingly flustered.

"Carlisle, you don't need to say anything. Edward knows what he means to you, he must read it in your thoughts everyday! Your his dad, his best friend. Whatever you say will touch Edward, besides you can just think about certain memories during your speech, stuff that only he would get," I suggest, feeling emotional as I speak to Carlisle about Edward.

"Your right, I'm sure I will find the words, I just will have to start reciting some neurological science text books through my mind until the wedding," Carlisle jokes.

"That should keep your mind off the speech!" I exclaim in agreement.

Later that evening I sit in the front room watching the television with Rose, Emmett and Jasper as Edward arrives home, after parking his car in the garage he joins us.

"How's Bella?" I ask him.

"She's well," Edward smiles in return before sitting too and watching the baseball match we are all watching.

Alice dances into the front room at that moment.

"Edw-" she cuts off as her expression turns blank. The room stills as Carlisle and Esme both rush into the room. All of us stare at Alice and Edward, who also has a blank look on his own face, for a few moments before the pair shake their heads in unison and rush towards one another.

"It's still subjective," Edward tells Alice as she holds his arms, her face full of indecision as her expression turns dazed once more.

As the rest of us stay silent through these exchanges, I notice that I am not the only one who seems worried and confused by this. Edward and Alice often communicate in peculiar ways with their gifts, but there is a tension this time.

Once their faces loose the dazed expressions they both turn in unison and look towards me for a few beats with shock and surprise on their faces. They are both quick to look away.

"What?" I ask quickly my eyes flitting between the two.

"Nothing, another guests is arriving tomorrow," Alice says nonchalantly turning her back to me and walking out of the room.

"Why did you both look towards me?" I question firmly jumping up and flitting to Alice.

"No reason, we both wondered how the arrival might affect you during the wedding," Edward says in a voice far too innocent for me to believe.

"It will have a positive affect on your stay at the wedding," Alice adds her face smiling softly at me.

"Who will? I don't understand what the pair of you mean!" I say in frustration.

"Alec Voltuir will be arriving tomorrow, he's on a plane as we speak. He is attending the wedding as a representation of his Coven." Edward tells me his face blank.

"But he's not nice, he's Jane's brother, what will he do to us?" I ask panic leaking into my voice.

"Nothing, I have seen Bree, he'll be fine, besides you two will get on. He's not Jane," Alice tells me her face giving nothing away.

"But I overheard what Jane said to Victoria and Riley! The Volturi don't want our family around any more, you are threats to their power!" I stutter out.

"Alec, is somewhat of a friend of mine, he is not of the same mentality as his sister. His intentions are not to harm any of us Bree, do not worry," Edward tells me.

I know my expression must reflect my thoughts, as its not only Edward who watches me wearily as I turn my attention back to the television.

"You may even find that the two of you get along better than you think," Alice says with an odd tone in her voice. Its this that makes me turn and stare questioningly in her directions.

"Why on earth would I get along with a murdering, power hungry vampire, whose twin sister tortured me?" I question in bewilderment.

"I guess your right, what on earth would posses you to take to Alec Volturi?" Alice asks me in a smug voice.

"Nothing , I'm sure," I respond with a smirk, she laughs lightly rushing to give me a quick hug before dancing out of the room again.

I feel the eyes of the others on me but I remain focused on the screen. Eventually everyone goes back to their own business.

I however sit there pondering on one thought and one thought alone as I stare at the television.

_Alec Volturi..._

I see Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye. If only I had known what was to come from Alec Volturi's visit to this rainy part of the world.


End file.
